


A cold heart

by Olive_75



Category: Naruto
Genre: Depression, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hinata having issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_75/pseuds/Olive_75
Summary: It had been almost two years since the end of the war and the once grand Hyuga Clan reach the point of no return. The tension that had seemingly been eased between the two sides were now more violent than ever, risking the collapse of the entire family. Fearing for the future of her clan and seeing her entire family broke apart, Hinata is set on saving what is left and unify together both members. Only that means scarifying her most tender desire, but what is the price of love and dreams when it is the future of the Hyugas and probably Konoha that you have in your hands? Her heart is all that stand between her and the peaceful prospect she always had for those around her.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata & Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story in English. Please note this isn't my first language and I am doing the best I can.

A sharp pain erupted from her third eyes point as she frowned pinching slightly between her index finger and her thumb the bridge of her nose. The pain persisted amplified by the loud voices around her. This meeting was unnecessary long she thought as she listened an another tirade from one of the Elders about traditions and protections of their eyes. 

She wasn’t the first one to show signs of tiredness or irritation as most of the elderly people in the room were getting restless and were seriously going on her nerve. To her left, her father has been calm as always, looking at the meeting room with a deep stare, assessing with attention every thoughts pronounced and silent. To her right Hanabi was trying as best as she could to not show any sign of the underlying fury boiling in her veins as she was listening quietly. Really, this meeting was way too long. 

The young woman restrained a deep sight, letting her mind wander for a second. She could have been in the garden tending to the flower or training with her teammates or even better, maybe she would have found a certain blond ninja around a bowl of ramen. But no. She was there trying to not show her uttermost disgust of the people in the room trying to decipher if her little sister should be the heiress. A non-issue that had been already addressed months ago. But those old men were looking at them with wary and anger refusing with vehemence to just accept what was happening to that family: change.

A subtle movement caught her eyes, refocusing her attention to the room. Three servants just came in the room to refill their cup of tea. Almost immediately, her eyes zeroed to there banded forehead, feeling instantly a violent and cruel pang in her chest. She could feel her Byakuguan wanting to flare at the sight, but she kept it under control. This meeting didn’t need to escalate more than it already had. She discreetly watched the three Branch member gracefully passed through the Elders filling their cup as none of them even bothered to acknowledge them as they continued to scream and shout about everything and anything. They were invisible in this room, insignificant to the conversation, even if it was their future that was being discussed right now. That thought angered the young woman. They all had the same blood, the same eyes. They all looked alike, but it was her voice that mattered more. She stutters and hushes that covered their screams. It was unfair. This had to change.

She moved slightly to the side, facilitating the way to her cup as she turned her head to thanks the young girl who served her. She had her age maybe a year or two younger. Her expression was as neutral as any other Hyuga would have been but her eyes were betraying her. Like any other member of the clan they where the same shade of pale if not more on the gray side but they had that unique sparks in them that shined as she heard the breathed « thank you » of the eldest of the two heiresses. Her slender cheeks turned a pale pink as she bowed her head and filled the young maiden’s cup.

« I refuse to ear any other words » suddenly a voice rose above the other. Looking up, she watched Hisato Hyuga, her own grandfather stood up from the crowd and planting his silver eyes on her before pointing an accusatory finger at Hanabi. She restrained her arm to move to shield her sister trying to remember that she wasn’t in immediate danger even if she would have preferred to keep her precious little sibling out of his cruel stares.

« I will not let a unbranded Byakugan wander around as long as I am alive. If we in fact decide to let a child become our heiress and let a Branch member unseal it is the end of the clan. » he decreed. « One of them got to be sealed. Hiashi you already chose Hinata. Why coming back on your decision? » His voice silent all the rest of them as twenty paired of identical silver eyes turned toward the main family. Dread rose in the young woman’s veins as she quickly gained back her composure. Her father wasn’t against her she had to remember. He wouldn’t agree to that, it wouldn’t be reasonable. 

« Hinata is too old to have such a heavy procedure done to her. It is too dangerous. » He reminded them calmly once again for the fourth time since the meeting had started. They wouldn’t listen to it. They were no such thing as ‘’too old’’ in their books. Hinata felt herself vibrating having enough as her voice bloomed in her throats.

« Pardon my interruption, but it has been decided months ago that Hanabi will take the role of heiress. Why the sudden change of heart when I recall the vote to this decision was unanimous? Yourself praised the call Elder Hisato. And if I may add before the war, it was you who proposed my cousin Neji to become the next heir encouraging my father to give him the lead in the Hyuga force. He was a Branch member and at that point in time you were eager to make a change. »

His cold stare intensified as she felt herself shrink back on herself a little. He had always frightened her with his sharp jabs that could cut directly to her heart.

« Your incompetences had proven again that even a Branch member was better suited than you, Child. We all thought that Neji was a valuable heir, but his weakness at heart proved all of us wrong. »

A sudden pic of chakra flared in the room, making her violently turned her head toward her sister. She was angry leaking a vile sentiment in her chakra system, but she wasn’t the one who had profusely leaked the killing intend. It was the maiden next to her who was serving tea. Fortunately for her, the young lady hadn’t been physically trained and the intensity wasn’t that high. Hinata was probably the only one who sensed it. However the twitch in the young lady’s hand wasn’t lying.

“Hanabi, keep your feeling in check.” She whispered addressing both the girls next to her. Where her sister immediately masked her revealing chakra, the servant deflected, looking momentarily scared for what she had just done, hurrying to finish her task before leaving the now silent room.

Hinata looked at her grandfather trying not to pay attention to the remarked. She could wallow in her feelings later when it wouldn’t be about her sister and her future. The tension upped once more. As a silent war passed between the two generations. She was strong, she kept telling herself. It was for her sister. For everyone in her family. It was for the better.

“The meeting is dismissed.” Finally decided Hiashi feeling the tension in the room going more out of hand eying at the same time his daughters and the door where the servant just went ahead a few second ago. A low angry grumbles passed through the room as they all bowed to Hiashi before getting up to leave. They all one by one left under the strict eyes of the head.

“Hinata a word.” He finally added as he saw his eldest getting up. Both the Hyūga sisters halt, looking at each other a slight tension passing through their clear eyes. Nodding, the oldest send a look at her cadet ordering her to go to her room before turning toward her father. 

Now alone, she let her posture slack off a bit. Still straight the tension in her shoulder left a little. Still she looked at the tall man somewhat clenched. Seeing the wariness in her eyes, he couldn’t help but silently sight.

He didn’t want to admit that he knew where this was coming from. Even if this past two year he had tried to repair his strained relationship with his eldest daughter, years of neglect couldn’t be that easily forgave. This common ground on changing laws and politics of the Clan had eased certain things between them as they both mourn the death of his nephew and worked hard hand in hand to change mind and mentality. However the young woman had her reserves. She wasn’t overly warm like she used to be or wouldn’t engage in conversation with him, keeping their exchange short and purposeful. If in the past, he would have praised it, now it was hurting him as he would realised the non existent relationship he had with his own daughter. She didn’t trust him fully of at all, bracing herself at every exchange, they were fearing he would hurt her in any kind of way. He hated this, knowing fully well it was his fault and her upbringing. He was working on getting her true back and the process was long and strained, but in all worth the pain. 

“Hinata you can’t fall in their trap.” He gently warned her. She bowed her head. She knew. They were leading the consul to work on their nerves and for one of them to commit an error. They almost succeeded. That servant did prevent a young Hanabi to unleash her cruel mouth and worsen their already complicated predicament. Hinata herself got almost carried away as she saw herself, letting her anger almost influence her talking. 

“I understand Father. I just... I wish they weren’t so stubborn.” She managed to answer. The Clan Head nodded, understanding. It had taken him years to finally be able to control his emotion and not let the Elders go under his skin. He had to admit, his daughter was better at this part of the job wielding her emotion as a motor. But she had her weaknesses and one of them particularly easy for her detractor in the clan was the death of her dear cousin.  
It had been acknowledged that he had died a hero, many members of the clan being able to testify his prowess during the war and his ultimate sacrifice for the greater good. His name had been celebrated in and out of the wall of the compound as he has been declared a war hero just as Naruto, Shikamaru and most of the Rookie 11.

Yet, the circumstance around his sacrifice was now questioned by certain anonymous voices on the Branch side of the Hyuga. Rumors were circulating, reigniting flaming tensions that the war and the collective effort to rebuild their home had for a time forgotten. Now that Konoha and the Compound was finished, they were building up faster than before under the desperate eyes of the two heiresses. They all feared an insurrection that could cause a massive murder. Elders and distant member of the Main family would not hesitate to activate the seal killing hundreds of Branch members and that, Hinata would die before it happened. She had promised herself. They would have to kill her before anyone would hurt one of the Branch members with that damn seal. 

A deep tiredness washed over her features as she looked outside the open window. She hadn’t realized the sun was already setting. She had spent the entirety of the day inside she contemplated. Something that had been more and more occurring as her father had her taking more responsibility with the clan’s affairs. She had accepted, wanting to gain as much knowledge she could of the mechanism that was the Clan to better assist Hanabi when she would take the Head one day and also to be able to understand better the politics of the Branch. She needed to know the in and out of those dark schemes to free them all. It was her purpose. It always had been her dream. To not have this distance anymore, this chasm. It had already hurt to many generations. It had to stop.

A firm hand on her shoulder brought her back to the present. Her father was already up and was about to leave. She reflects silently this strong hand on her. Rarely he had touched her without violence. She could barely remember a time before the war when he had reached her in the sole purpose to bring her comfort. After Neji’s death, they had been more intended, rarely realized. He would have longing stares, wanting her to speak about her sentiments, share a grief or a hesitant hand on her shoulder blade or on her back. Flying touches to signify that he was with her. At first those attentions startled her. She often found herself flinching away before being estranged to the tenderness behind those attentions. When she understood his intention, she would measure more her reaction, showing less her discomfort. She didn’t know how to react. Well, now she knew. She had wanted to please him and share her pain, her burden, try to reconnect with him the same way Hanabi had succeeded to. 

She had seen how her little sister had become more exuberant, less cold in her attitude, warmer to their father and how they grew closer and affectionate with each other. She had been delighted to see how they seemed to have forgiven each other and were working on growing their new bond. How Hanabi wasn’t afraid anymore to show who she really was and openly love her father and sister. Sharing hugs and sweet gestures.

Hinata couldn’t. Something seemed broken inside her. She knew how she could reconnect. How easy it would be to just lean on them for once in her life. She knew she just had to talk for him to open his arms and let him share her pain. But she couldn’t. She had tried many times, wanting to reach out, but words would die on her lips and a coldness she didn’t know she had would harden her body. Those touches would make her uncomfortable. Her sister’s hugs making her want to crawl back on herself and flee far away. She masked it well to Hanabi at least, pushing far away her coldness, giving the sweet teenager warm embrace, gentle words and proud smiles. But to her father, his eyes were able to pierce through her soul, making it impossible for her to hide it. Every day, she had tried to find the force within herself to just not to push him away but it seemed gone. She was hurting him and she knew it would crush her precious sister if she ever found out and she wouldn’t be able to forgive herself if she ever did that to her. 

This found purpose to bring justice and an even more powerful sense of Neji’s sacrifice had been her way to appease the growing discomfort inside her, to feel less cold. It was their common ground, a way for her to work in this shattered bond. She kept it as is They would work hand in hand. She could bring him solace in his father role as she would lean on his support and ask advice on how make a move or how to shift an opinion. He could lead her to make informed decisions, to get closer to the Branch to get to know their suffering and needs of justice. To pin point where she could be the most useful. But it would stop there. They would be no dividing the subject to talk about herself or subsequent effort on her part to reach for him. They would work and it would end there. She thought it was for the best for now. The situation was difficult and maybe when it will be sorted out, she would feel warm again and maybe she would reach out.

‘’I’ll go on a walk’’ She finally breath out as she also stood up making him letting go of her. Hiashi just nodded masking his hurt just flashing a slight melancholic smile. She barely registered his words as he suggested for her to not stay too long outside as the winter weather was getting the air colder. She just bowed her head in respect before slipping out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Her steps were mechanical as she walked to her room to change in more casual clothes. As she entered, she rapidly pasted to her neatly fold ninja gear. It was practically new. She hadn't really had the occasion to wear it that often as she took less and less mission. It was more revealing than her previous outgrown uniforms giving her the agency to move more freely.

A longing hand passed on the stretchy material of the top as an innocent smile passed onto her lips as she remembered the day she bought it.

Kakashi-sama had, not so subtly, told her to find a new uniform more adapt to her rank and her age. She understood where it came from. She has, to her chagrin, become somewhat quite known in the Shinobi world being easily recognized by foreigners just like anyone from the Rookie 11. She had also found her old gear tightening in certain spaces, making it at this point, dangerous to go on mission with it. Futhermore, as now a well-known face of Konoha's forces as well as the still-heiress of an important clan, it was quite embarrassing for her to go out and around in a teenager outfit.

This had led her to one of the many Shinobi wear shops. She had planed to buy the standard Shinobi uniform with the green flat jacket and dark pants just like Shikamaru had done, maybe adding an embroidered Hyuga sigil to the side. It had been the enforced gear during the war and she felt it was only the next step for her in term of mission clothing.

However, as she had been ready to pay, Sakura and Ino had entered the shop having seen her from outside. It was a rare sight to see the young woman out these days and they both felt like saying hello to her. The gesture made the Hyuga smile as she expressed her gratitude as they exchanged politeness, rapidly keeping up with each other news.

''What is that?'' Had suddenly asked Ino pointing the clothes in Hinata's hands.

''My new uniform.'' She rapidly answer showing it off. ''I outgrown the old one.'' She added. The two older kunoichi eyed her. It was true, she was wearing casual clothes instead of her usual bulky lavender jacket.

''But that is the standard uniform'' interject Sakura, feeling the rough material in her hand. ''Don't you want a more … unique look?'' Hinata bend her head to the side with a curious stare.

She didn't really put a deep thinking in her clothing. It needed to be simple and practical. She had to admit that lately she had made a substantial effort to pay more attention to how she presented. She needed to look more sure of her, less afraid of the world around her. She was a war veteran, it needed to show in how she was seen and how she expressed herself. Gone was the stutters, fainting, blushing and clothes that would eat her up. She wore more fitted clothes (still the least revealing possible and slightly on the baggy side), would be more poised in her step, more assured.

''With your fighting, still it would be easier for you to take a less restrictive material.'' Ino had added seeing her hesitate. That was a valid point. Hinata was agile and needed to be able to move fast to be more effective. The flat jacket was restricting and the pants, too loose around her legs, was slowing down her movement. Not in a life or death measure, but still enough to be taken in consideration. She looked around herself seemingly seeing for the first time since she entered the shop, the multitude of choices she had, making her head fuzzy.

''We can help you chose!'' Ino excitedly exclaimed, taking away the clothes from the smaller woman's arms. She was now embarrassed. She didn't want them to put on hold, whatever plan they had in mind and intruding their quality time. Sakura had hurriedly shooed away that idea in a dismissive hand movement.

''No sense! This is more fun than a coffee and talking about stupid boys. And we don't get to hang out together that often. We have to look out for each other as girlfriends.'' Those heartwarming words kept her from protesting any longer accepting eagerly their help.

In the end, after five clothing stores and hours of laughing and clothes trying, they end up back to the first shop but with an entire different option. Hinata loved it. It was different, but in a good way. Practical, simple but at the same time, so she was. She didn't look like an insecure teenager, but like a confident adult. A capable kunoichi. And for once in her life, she thought she looked like part of a group. She didn't fade out in the background and when she was put in the spotlight, she didn't stand out like a sore thumb. Next to a delighted Sakura and an overjoyed Ino, she looked like she belongs to their group. And that made her happy.

The change had been approved by her teammate and Kakashi, who had saluted the decision. It made her more eager to go on a mission, to test out her ability with this new freedom and confidence. Coincidentally, that change came with her taking a heavier role in the clan, making her go less and less on mission, leaving the mission gear at home.

She could wear it for her walk she thought, but decided against it, turning toward her wardrobe. She wasn't going to train or being warm enough to keep walking in shorts when the weather seemed cold enough to be snowing outside. Suddenly the idea to change exhausted her. She was wearing a ceremonial kimono which in itself required someone to help her getting out of. She didn't feel like calling anyone to aid her. Simply sliding in walking shoes, she took a haori to put around her shoulders and let her hair fall from the intricate buns she had done.

She hurried outside the compound wall before anyone could stop her from getting out alone.

The night had rapidly taken over the village. The coldness seemed to darken the sky, making the star brighter. Her feet brought her to the Main Street. Life was still beating as people were buzzing in and out of shops indifferent of the time of the day. She rapidly went away to quieter street where less people could be able to recognize her. Sometimes being alone was all she needed.

Once again her feet led her to a place she didn't really wanted to be: the cemetery. She could envision Neji's grave and immediately turned on her heels. 'Not tonight' she voiced in her head as she almost ran back to the more active part of the village.

She quickly came to a halt. Where did she want to go? She didn't know. She wanted to be in the quiet of the street, but nowhere was quiet. It was always buzzing, everywhere her ears would ring in and the cold in her would grow. She didn't want to go back to the deafening silence compound, she didn't want to be in the midst of the life of the street, she didn't want to be seen but the shade of the dead terrified her. So where did she want to go ? Where did she want to be ?

''Hinata !''

The buzzed in her ears stoped as she turned her head.

''Naruto ?''

His name passed her lips involuntarily as his brightening smile blinded her for a moment. In a matter of seconds he was in front of her smiling and asking her what she was doing all alone, outside when he had been calling her for the past minutes or so. She unconsciously took a step forward. He did the same now close enough for her to feel his natural warmth.

''I was taking a night walk.'' She answered back quietly enable to stop the automatic smile that would always blossom in front of him.

''Weren't you supposed to eat with us? '' He asked, pointing the shop behind him. She bent to the side to see that in fact, the entire gang was there all looking at them with curiosity. Looking at the sign she could read Yakiniku barbecue. Their usual place to meet up to catch up between mission. Her team was there looking at her, interrogation marked on their face. She frowned. Did she forget the invitation ? How long hadn't she left the compound ? How long hadn't she been on an actual mission with her teammate?

''Hey, are you okay ?'' The worried in his voice brought her back. She had spaced out. Embarrassed she nodded, erasing her frown and smiling. ''Yes. Sorry I just.. I-I forgot.'' She stuttered.

He smiled this time with less enthousiasm. She hasn't met his gaze. She looked a bit tired. ''It's okay. You can come now. We have room for you.'' On queue, Sakura passed her head thought the door waving them to come inside.

''Hinata, Naruto hurry up! It is cold outside! If you don't come now, Choji is going to finish all the meat!'' Protestations rose from their table immediately followed by laughter and jokes.

''You hear that ?'' The blond ninja chuckled. ''We need to head back inside.'' He made the move to turned and head inside but she wasn't following. He looked at her, an eery expression on her face. She was spacing out again. 'She is weirder tonight.' He thought as he reached for her hand. The contact woke her up as she looked at him, blinking rapidly her eyelashes. ''Come ?'' He asked tugging her towards the restaurant. She rapidly nodded before falling into his step as they crossed the street to meet their friend.

He let go of her member as they stepped inside the restaurant letting the delicious smell overtook their nose. Colors returned back to their face as their arrival caused a various range of enthusiast greetings.

As soon as she arrived, Hinata had been sized up between her two teammates and Akamaru both enveloping her in bear hugs declaring her how much they missed her and complaining about her busy schedule. At the same times Ino, Tenten and Sakura had also voiced their sadness of her missing their bi-monthly girls times. She had profusely apologized, promising to take more times to see them all more often. She was rapidly seated in between Kiba and Shino, a plate full of food passed to her. She barely registered to the fact that they had placed her in front of Naruto who was now looking at her curiously listening to something Lee was telling her about the need to eat well to fuel her Youth Flamme.

Something was different about her and he couldn't help but asked discreetly about it to Sakura, who was seated next to him. She shrugged before whispering low enough for him only to hear that it must be clan matters. It made sense. He hadn't seen her as much as his other friend and more often than not, he was told that she had clan responsibilities to take care of. He understood, but now that she was in front of him, he wanted to spend more times with her. To catch up. It felt that he hadn't seen her eyes in years and that kind smile she never missed to address him was suddenly making him more joyful to be present with this friend that before.

''So what are you been up to lately ?'' He asked, catching her attention from whatever she was discussing with Shino. ''I haven't seen you much around. I heard you guys going on quite a lot of missions'' That seemed to tense her up a bit, her smile leaving her face for a split second before returning more crisped. Kiba shot a glare at him as he put a protective arm around her shoulder. She flinched slightly at the contact. Where did that sensation of inadequacy suddenly came from?

''No…'' She hesitated. She didn't even know, Kiba and Shino went on so many missions without her. ''My father had me taken more responsibilities within the Clan so I have been busy. Hokage-sama was very understanding and gave me a leave, the time I adjust.'' She explained. She hadn't really had a leave of absence, she just wasn't requiered anymore for mission where Kakashi-sama would judge her presence was non imperative. She was grateful really. Her situation would have been more difficult if she had to constantly bounce between missions and clan issues. And she didn't need the pay as her minimal expenses was covered by the clan. So really it was for the best.

''That is amazing! Your dad finally sees how capable you are! '' Sakrua encourage squeezing her hand that was resting next to her plate. She returned a smile at her nodding before turning her head to her teammate. '' I didn't know you made yourself so indispensable! That is amazing!'' She genuinely beamed at them. It was great, with so many successful mission, they would quickly advance in their careers and reach their goals. Shino smiled kindly at her ruffing her bangs.

'When did their attention became so physical?' She mused keeping herself from evading there touches.

''Nah! It is lame.'' Bashfully shrugged Kiba taking a bite of his plate.

"Kiba is right." Agreed Shino. "Why? Because without you, our team is incomplete." A shy smile graced the young woman as she felt basked in their affection. She felt appreciated, the tension in her shoulder leaving.

"Awe! Why can't the two of you be as cute as them!" Pouted Ino glaring at Shikamaru and Choji. Both the men looked at each other with annoyance.

"Because you're not Hinata." The Nara responded before receiving a hard slap behind his head from his female best friend. A general laughter rose once again from the table.

From the corner of his eyes Naruto looked once again at the pretty brunette in front of him. She was laughing with more reserves. Nothing out of the ordinary here. But her gesture seemed odd. Out of place. Maybe if he had paid more attention to her before he could have said exactly what was so wrong about her presence tonight. He definitely needed to spend more times with her he declared to himself.

'And also when did so many people were all over her like this ?' He wondered. Kiba and Shino hadn't left her unattended, paying her an extra attention since she came in. It was small but overbearing gestures like the way Kiba's arm wouldn't leave her shoulder or the back of her chair, keeping her in a constant hug or how Shino would never stop filling her plate. Food that she would barely touch as her attention would always snap back and forth with one of the people at the table. They all seemed eager to keep the conversation float with her in an unnatural manner. From time to time, Shino would usher her to eat and she would complied eating a get bite before talking some more with someone. Even Akamaru had shifted under the talbe to be at Hinata's feet.

Naruto felt left out. She wasn't addressing him at all her eyes flying over his presence, pausing on his blue stares long enough for him to know that she saw him before she would respond to a question that had been asked to her. The whole dynamic of the dinner had shift ,he realized. Hinata was at his core as they all avoid the subject of her clan and her new role.

'What was that about ? Why wasn't he in the loop ?' He felt a bit frustrated. It wasn't the first time he had come to figure out that when something was about the Hyuga heiress he was the last one in the loop if he was included at all in it. Hinata was his friend too. One of his close one if he could say so himself. Then why when he came to her wellbeing or really anything about her he was so out of it. Hell! Even Sai seemed to know better than him what was happening. He tried to not fell his frustration get the best of him as he turned his full attention back to his plate and whatever Kiba was now babbling about trying to give his input to notify them that he was still following the conversation and not mulling over his feeling.

Soon enough, the alcohol they had at some point ordered arrived as they all poured themselves a glass of sake. Hinata felt it was her queue to leave. She couldn't drink. She didn't know how her body would react to alcohol with the constant stress she was under. She denied politely the glass Tenten was pouring her before standing her from her chair.

'' I think it is my time to go. I have an early meeting tomorrow morning.'' She excused herself. As soon as she talked, protests were shouted from every corner of the table.

''Come on Hinata! You barely stayed!'' Ino cried. ''We never see you anymore!'' The blond, next to Kiba stood up too to envelop the petite woman in her arm. Sakura nodded sadly.

'' I am really sorry. I miss you too, but I really need to go now.'' She apologized squeezing Ino's arm. The blond kunoichi let her go pouting some more before smiling bidding her goodbye. Kiba and Shino imitated her lingering some more whispering her to contact them more often and to not hesitate to talk to them. She was grateful and assured them, she would but at the same time she just wanted everyone to stop touching her so freely. She waved at the door, her stare for a moment, longing at Naruto.

Her breath hitched as she felt herself drown in the ocean that was his eyes. They didn't really talk and she missed him more that she would like to ever admit. But when he was around and so close she would see how much the cold would have grown within her.

''Naruto, walk her home.'' Sakura ordered, pushing the blond man up. Their momentary connection was brutally cut short as he shot a questioning look at his pink friend.

'' Oh no! Don't feel like you have to. My house is really close by.'' She deflected almost running out of the door. The blond ninja took this opportunity, he could ask her to see her later alone to actually talk together.

Standing up with his jacket he was ready to follow her outside when Shikamaru beat him to it. All eyes turned to him as he finished his sake in one shot before stepping out putting on the table enough money for both him and Hinata.

''Don't sweat it, I walk her home. I was planning on going anyway.'' He dismissed them all taking his jacket and pushing the young woman out of the restaurant waving at them before anyone could ask a question.

They all watched from the window, the two ninja talking a bit before founding themselves dumbfounded as the usually stoic man puts his jacket around her shoulder mentioning her to move with his hand on the small of her back. She didn't make any move to protest leaving with him as they talked. A shared question was on every one mouth, but Naruto was the only one who phrased it perfectly:

''What the hell?''


	3. Chapter 3

‘’You don’t need to walk me home. I was serious when I said it was really close by.’’ She told him as they exited the restaurant. Shikamaru didn’t hide his rolling eyes as he put his jacket on her shivering shoulders. A muttered “troublesome woman” passed his lips as he watched her readjust the garment to maximise the warmth of the clothe.

‘’Please, you wanted to talk about your clan meeting as soon as you saw me.’’ He dismissed her with a pointed look, his expression clearly annoyed. She looked elsewhere visibly embarrassed. She bite her lips. When had he became so easy for him to read her? It was true, of course. There was no need to lie about that, but did he really need to be this blunt all the times ?

She pondered, asking herself if she was in the right state to talk about it. She was still pondering what she should do about the all ordeal. But looking at him she couldn’t help but just nodded. As if she could really hide her true turmoils from his prying eyes. She took a deep breath, ready to tell him, but he cut her mentioning them to start to move. 

‘’Privately. We have an audience right now.’’ He mentioned her pushing her toward the street. She didn’t turn back falling into his step, his hand leaving the small of her back as soon as she was following him. 

They stayed in a comforting silence for a while, basking in each others presence. Both of them were quiet people, understanding the quality of silence. They didn’t need a lot of words to get what the other wanted to say and in a period as hard as the one they had endured, their blossoming friendship had been greatly welcomed. Their calm energy was a like an oasis in the hurricane that was Konoha after the war and the lost of their loved ones. 

The need to provide for Kurenai after she had given birth to her daughter Mirai had brought them closer, relying on each other to give support to the young mother. From attending the mother to the recovery of the pregnancy and delivery to just being relying adult figures for the small girl to count on, they had discovered more about themselves and each other in those weird times. They grew up in that short amount of time, forced to be close, but choosing to be great supporters of each other’s aspirations. From that point on, the godmother and godfather had developed this quiet friendship at first centered around Mirai but soon enough becoming about the hardship of life. 

He could get her where most people didn’t. He never forced her to say anything, never pushed her out of her boundaries. Always respected the way she wasn’t comfortable enough to be touch freely. He was mindful where a lot of people would just ignore her. She cherished it, trying to be a shoulder for him to count on. She knew his pain. When he was suddenly unavailable because his mom needed him or when he would be inexplicably late to come see Mirai, deep dark circles around his brown eyes. The days, he would smell like he was entirely made of burning cigarettes or his eyes would look more hollow than the darkest night. She would understand, she would be there. Just a hand on his shoulder was sufficient he had told her once. Just to let him now he wasn’t alone. They shared this pain and they silently grieved around this miraculous child. 

‘’Are you going to talk to Kakashi about it?’’ He finally asked. ‘’I fear I don’t have a choice. Things are getting dangerous.’’ She answered, her voice hardening with seriousness. The young man hummed. He had coaxed her to talk to him about her problems not a long time ago, when they started to become a drag. She couldn’t visit as much as she used to and she was spacing out too much for her to be left alone with a toddler. He hadn’t planned to be her confidant or some kind of advisor, but he had found himself filling this role as she would more often that not turned toward him when everything seemed clouded in her mind.

‘’That is, your meeting tomorrow morning, right?’’ He concluded. She nodded. She never revealed too much, but enough for his genius mind to work and fill in the blank. He didn’t have the entire picture, but enough to see that she was at an impasse. 

‘’He already makes me stay in the village for most missions. I am afraid to be catalogued as a retired kunoichi.” She stated. Her career as a Shinobi wasn’t something she wanted to keep on hold forever. What had started as a simple need of a break to focus on clan matters had quickly become her new reality and she didn’t like it. She feared of losing her place in her team. The more successful missions they would do as a duo the closer they would be from being promoted as a Jonin team. Contrary to any other group cell, tracking teams needed to be on the same level. She was still a Chunnin and her skills weren’t improving with her being less and less on the field. As much as she wanted to go back, she wouldn’t be the reason her teammates were held back a promotion. 

“But you don’t want to leave for too long in case something happens.” Shikamaru reasoned. She nodded once again. 

’’Anything can happen right now.’’ She simply stated her words full of gravity. They let her words rang in the night.

The compound came into view, their walk coming to an end. 

‘’ How his Mirai?’’ She quietly asked, giving him back his jacket. 

‘’ She misses her favorite aunt.’’ He responded a fond smile gracing her lips. She missed the little girl too. She hadn’t visited her or her old sense in so long she feared her goddaughter wouldn’t recognize her.   
’’Aren’t you her favorite aunt?’’ She teased the ponytailed man. He snorted unceremoniously.’’Aren’t you her favorite aunt?’’ She teased the ponytailed man. He snorted unceremoniously.  
‘’She started to differentiate boys and girls. I am now Uncle Shika.’’ He proudly declared. She giggled at his clear pleasure to not be ‘Aunt Shika’ anymore. He had tried again and again to explain to the toddler that he was a boy but the concept seemed hard for the 1 year old to grasp. She was around many, many women all day long and the idea that anyone wasn’t one sounded like an aberration for the child.   
‘’You should try to go see them tomorrow. The little one will be overjoyed to see you.’’ She nodded. She will take time.

Waving him goodbye at the door, she saluted the night guard before stepping inside.

The walk to her room was a long one, full of turn and corridors. The main house was the biggest one in the compound. It was full of meetings, ceremonials rooms, place to greet guests and flaunt the wealth of the clan. In the far back of the building, resided the sleeping aisles reserved for the main family. Her place was in the farthest room. It was really late and she only met a few clansmen, mostly aids busying themselves to finish their night chores before heading back to the maid quarters next to the kitchen. As usual, she would bow to them, wishing them goodnight and thanking them for their hard work. This facade of cordiality between the two branches what was keeping things to explode. Hinata had always been extremely grateful for their services, never reluctant to help them in any way but lately she had voiced it more frequently. They needed to know they matters. 

Her body started to shiver once again, but this time not from the cold. No. The feel to be watched by hundreds of Byakugan eyes was a sensation any amount of layers couldn’t shake. 

Lately, the rule of non-using their blood limit inside the walls of the estate had been broken off many times. Main and Branch members alike were constantly watching every step, every move anyone was making. All seeing eyes always on alert at any time of the day. The heavy weight of high chakra swirling on the compound tiring the most robust man. Nothing was secret anymore : every mood, feeling, anger was monitored, reported, reprimanded.

She finally stepped into her room, calling someone to help her with her clothes. The same young woman from earlier entered her room. Something told her to stay alert, the killing intent still fresh in her mind. However, she didn’t hesitate to smile at her, trying to appease the tension. The young woman seemed hesitant to give one back, but shyly did before she attended the young heiress.   
As she approached to aid, Hinata asked for her name.   
‘’I am Yuri.’’ She answered as she gracefully undid her obi letting the front of her kimono loose. Automatically her hands shot to her waist to keep the clothes still tied up around her body. She felt a new wave of exhaustion washed over her.   
‘’Thank you, Yuri. I’ll be able to do the rest alone.’’ She dismissed the young lady. The latter bowed and hurried off. 

However, before she disappeared behind a close door, Hinata interpellated her. ‘’You should be more careful around here.’’ She warned her. Fear screamed out of her eyes before she bowed deeply and left.

With a sight, the young woman stood up before undressing totally to put on some pyjamas. She didn’t bother to hide herself or her body. Byakugan eyes were on her at all time from every angle different. She didn’t remember what privacy was like. They had stripped her from her intimacy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hinata-sama!"

The long shout could be heard from the gate of the estate as Yuri came running toward the young heiress. Three pairs of eyes turned toward the young maiden who was rushing with a scarf in her hand. The two guards at the door made a move to keep her from coming close to the heiress but she signalled them to not intervene. Several days had past since she last saw her and the young lady looked as she had been through hell. Her dark hair where all over the place, her bandages around her forehead coming undone letting her seal peaked out a bit and her skin less radiant and blemish around her eyes.

Coming to a halt, she bowed trying to catch her breath. Hinata looked at her alarmed. What was happening to the young woman?

"Are you okay Yuri ? Why are you in such a hurry?" She asked bending to help the woman up.

"Yes.’’ She panted "I-I... I..." Her voice waver as she strangled a sob, panic in her eyes. Her hand clenched the scarf in her hand as she pushed it against the petit woman in front of her. Hinata understood. Something had indeed occurred to her. Something dark.

Taking the clothe in her hand, she, for a moment, lingered her touch, squeezing the young woman hands under the tissues.

"Thank you. I forgot sometimes to take it." She calmly told her. Putting the garnement around her neck. She watched the young servant at lost of words as her eyes communicated her fear. Two silver eyes zeroed on the loose bandages around her forehead. They didn't activate it, right ?

"You shouldn't run like that. Look at you! You are totally disheveled." She chastised gently taking a step forward. "Turn around I'll help you." Yuri obeyed with desperation in her movement. Her back to her, Hinata undid the bun on her head, letting the dark tresses cascaded on her back. It was common for Branch members to keep their hair at shoulder length. An other prohibited customary, long hair being traditionally exclusive to the Main side. Yuri should have missed her hairdresser appointment as hers were almost past the middle of her back. Brushing through them with her finger, Hinata looked for any injuries or any thing that could have caused pain but her head was fine. Putting them back up in a tight bun, she then, proceed to tie back up the bandages around her forehead. The young servant didn't react so she assumed it wasn't the seal. Turning her back to face her, she looked a last time at her face, inspecting it. Only fear and panic but no sign of any physical harm. At least, that was what she thought until she discovered the bruises at the base of her neck darkening her albaters skin. Her clothes were covering it quite well but the simple movement she made, exposed it. As gentle as possible she took her the hem of her top and closed it carefully around her neck. She saw it. She saw her.

"Look. So much better." She smiled reassuring. "Now, you look quite exhausted. Go back inside and drink some water would you? Also here." She put out a jar of ointment from the pocket of her sleeves. "Your hand are quite rough with the cold. You should put this on them. It is good for moisture and bruises. I have to get going now but take care of yourself. » The young woman shivered with emotion, looking grateful.

She waited for the her to shyly nodded before turning on her heels and head out to the Hokage Tower. As soon as she was out of their vision’s field, she darted away. Her mind focused on her coming meeting. She didn’t yield at her anger, focusing on doing the most important things instead of lashing out at those who hurt the poor girl. She wanted to scream out her frustration, to beat someone, to find a way to make those who wrong them, pay for it. She was out for bloody murder.

This raging violence was slowly building up. She didn't know where it came from but it was there. Sometimes less noticeable but steady, always lurking in the dark, engrained in her heart. She wanted to hurt people. To make them feel as much pain as they did to her family, to her. She felt it when they were insulting her, mistreating the Branch, vilifying her cousins' claims, treating her ambitions as mere childs’ dreams. It was this cold rage wanting to explode, leaking in her words and hardening her glares. She was mad.

In a matters of minutes she was in front of the Hokage's office, waiting for him to finish his later appointment and greet her. Her hands clenched the scarf in a tight fist hidden in the large sleeve of her, once again, kimono. She was tired of wearing them all the time. Her body itched to be free to move and not to be constrict in tightly tied yards off frabrics.

She took a deep breath. She needed to calm down. She could feel her own chakra boiling, disrupting the ambiant calmness. Closing her eyes she let the air filling her lungs. 'Turn the anger into something productiv.’ That was her mantra. Her eyes burned as tears collected under her eyelids.

A second deep breath and they were gone. No tears could help. She exhaled opening a focus stare on the door. She could do it. She just needed help.

The door opened and a sudden wave of brightness engulfed her. Her mind blanked for a moment. His blue eyes immediately founding hers and all the tension in her body seemed to leave. How much the cold had taken over her heart in comparaison to the warmth he exuded ? His smile was all she could see as her own lips curved almost instantly.

"Hinata !" Sakura's voice brought her back to the present. She bowed almost immediately, the greetings flying out automatically. The pink haired girl humored her out of good hearts.

"Are you guys coming back from a mission ?" The Hyūga asked looking at their obviously tainted clothes. They were covered in mud and had some tear away here and there.

"Yeah. Just finish reporting." Answered Naruto beaming at her a smile. She nodded thanking them for their hard work. Her heart missed a beat here and there.

"And you ? Here for a mission, a request ?" His eyes assessed her as he asked her the question. She wasn't wearing her mission gear but a very extricate and expensive looking kimono. In fact, she looked more put together than he ever saw her. He noted the bright yellow scarf around her neck was a bit odd with the rest of her outfit. And he couldn't recall seeing her wearing anything yellow until now. She looked hesitant for a moment before shaking her head no, the garnement in her head tinting with her movement. Her hands were hidden away in her sleeves but he wondered if he reached out he would see a small hands clutched a scroll or anything in particular. He had noted that she had small hands.

Suddenly, Shikamaru passed his head toward the door looking at them. As soon as his eyes met the one of the petit woman they clicked, looking more alive than before. That was very uncharacteristic of the usually stoic man.

"Oh you are here ! Right on time as usual ." He exclaimed passing right next to them to greet her. Her eyes harden as a new expression he never saw before flashed in her eyes. She seemed to morph into a colder person. The smile she addressed them before greeting the Nara was tight.

"Hokage-sama is waiting for us." He pointed out eliciting her to enter the room. The young woman agreed before bowing one last time to the Team 7, leaving them.

"Wait Hinata!" His own voice surprised him as she turned, a questioning look at him. Scratching the back of his blond locks, he looked baffled for a second. He shook his head quickly, grinning at her is usual smirk. "After that would you like to go take a bite at Ichikaru ?" He asked. He could feel very surprised eyes on him. That was out of nowhere he had to admit but he really wanted to talk to her. He remembered that night a few weeks back now.

He was ashamed to admit that he hadn't really seek to see her more even though he had promised himself he would. But to his defense, he had been busy with missions and trainings and he did not see her once, even in the street, since she had left Yakiniku. She had left his mind, as himself was running everywhere, but now that he saw her, this feeling that something was wrong with her renewed his conviction that he had to see her more. He was her friend. He could help her with any of her problems like she had with his.

However she looked hesitant not giving him an answer right away. She looked up at Shikamaru a silent discussion passing through their eyes. 'What was that about?' Naruto wondered. Again frustration and inadequacy.

"I mean with the three of us obviously." He added quickly. 'Why did I say that?! I wanted to see her alone!' He cursed himself. But now it was out there and he just smiled embarrassed, hoping she would say ‘yes’.

"I don't think I can. Sorry." She finally declined. "Maybe another time." She gave them another polite smile as Naruto tried not to show his painfully blatant deception.

"Yeah sure I understand." He chuckled fully admitting the awkwardness of the situation. And with that she was gone. The door closed behind her back.

A deep growl escaped as he suddenly felt very defeated. His frustration flaring inside of him. Why did he suddenly felt like this with her ? That wasn't a very pleasant experience.

"I didn't know you were so eager to talk with her ?" Sakura remarked, a playful grin on her face. He frowned. Why was she making that face ?

"I haven't caught up with her in a long time. I thought it would be nice." He shrugged.

"You miss her." She sang walking away. He followed, Sai on his toes looking at the whole scene with a written interest on his face.

"I am not the one who practically jumped on her last time we saw her." He countered. She snickered, rolling her eyes. Who was he fooling ? He had practically jumped out of the window when he had saw the heiress looking lost in the street.

"Sure. And I am the one who looked like someone had just told me ramen was banished from Konoha. " She sassed back. He glared at her. Where did she wanted to go with that ? He didn't looked that sad! The image of this cold Hinata flashed in his mind. His expression went back to a serious scowled.

"She looks different." He stated. A mysterious shiver ran through his spine. Those eyes were so hard, so not Hinata. Sakura's playful expression fell too as she hugged herself looking on the side. She knew something.

"No one really saw her for a while. Those clan affaires are probably taking a toll on her." She thought out loud. "I guess it can't be helped." She didn't elaborate more, thinking about the situation. Naruto just nodded. He didn't know anything about those issues and he honestly thought that with the war, things will be a little bit smoother. He seemed to be proven wrong. Or simply maybe Hinata had in reality a lot of new responsibilities and she was stressed. In that case he could force her to go relax, to have her talk to him about what was on her mind.

"Shikamaru looks like he knows what is going on." Suddenly Sai remarked. Both his teammates turned toward him question marks in their eyes. He shrugged stating that both the heirs looked like they were awfully close. "I mean, Shikamaru went to the office only to see Hokage-sama with Hinata." He added.

It was true.

In the middle of their report, the man had entered silently and whispered something in Kakashi's ears before going in a corner off the room, looking at the street from the window not partaking in the meeting. If they had found it odd, they didn't comment. He was the assistant of the head of security since the end of the war and was on more secret cases than any of them could imagine. It wasn't a stretch to imagine that he had been in the office purposely for Hinata.

"Maybe..." Sakura trailed. "It is true that they seemed to be closer than I thought." She nodded. "He is less aloof around her."

"I thought he had a thing with Temari!" Naruto exclaimed. His sudden shout met dead stares from his friend. Okay maybe that was excessive, he blushed looking elsewhere. Why was he getting so bother by the situation ? What if they were a thing ? It wasn't his place to criticized. Shikamaru was a good guy in his books and he didn't recall him complaining about Hinata. And she was certainly very happy to be with a smart guy. And if he wasn't nice to her, he was sure she would Gentle Fist him to the moon and back. She didn't need protection. She was hella strong !

"What is Temari having anything to do with that ?" Sakura asked him confused.

"Well you said they were close !" He defended himself. Against what ? He wasn't sure but he felt like he needed to be more on the defensive.

"Yes, closer friend as she went to seek advise from him. I know for a fact that Shikamaru is dating Temari." She responded looking at him with a dead stares. He looked at her with equal confound. Since when where they friend ? As far as he knew they barely talked to each other.

"I don't know what is so astonishing to envisage Hinata having interest in anyone." He stated offhandedly. Sakura halted all-together, looking at him shocked and angered.

"How can you say that! You are really an idiot." She spat before taking her leave. He frowned. 'That was so uncalled' he thought.

"What is her deal ?" He wondered turning to Sai, pointing in the direction where their pink friend just left. Sai shrugged looking at where the kunoichi had take off with interest. He was so intrigued by all the commotion around the heiress. Never he would have thought the quiet and, from what he had judged, uninteresting woman would create such a fuss and diverse reactions among his friends.

"Maybe you should take Hinata's feelings more seriously." He recalled what Ino's once had said about him. His friends flinched.

"Was that supposed to mean ?" He glared. He definitely had a reason to be on the defensive. They were getting on his nerves with their cryptic attitude about the girl. Sai didn't answer, just shrugged with an enigmatic smile before taking off.

He was taking Hinata seriously. She was one of the people he took the most seriously. She was important to him. Maybe lately he hadn't shown it but he was settle on being there for her. They just needed to talk. And even with that they totally hang out ... Now that he thought about it they hadn't talked since... a really long time.

Guilt

He always felt a bit guilty when it came to the young woman. She was always so thoughtful with him and generally she would seek out if he had any trouble. Since the end of the war she had been less shy, more self assured. She had been a great help when he still hadn't received his prosthetic. She had listened to him, attend his need and made sure he was okay. Even in the first few weeks of having his arm back she had helped him with his chakra control and overhaul his re-education. She had been a great support, listening to him, his problems and fears. He knew she did all that because she was genuinely a great person and she didn't want anything in return but he wanted to do something back. He didn't really do anything for her. That bugged him. He couldn't bear the idea that the woman didn't trust him. She knew she could tell him anything right ? Maybe he didn't knew as much as Shikamaru but he certainly was as good as, if not better, listener than him. He just wished she had thought of him to share her burden.

Hell! Since he was back on missions schedule she was the only one who he hadn't at least spent some times with. He had seen Shino more than her in the past few months. That wasn't something he expected nor liked.

Turning toward the tower he looked at the bay window of the Hokage office. The sun was reflecting the glass in such a way he wasn't able to see anything. Not even Kakashi's back. He realized rapidly it was a jutsu. Kakashi had sealed the office the moment the door closed. His frowned deepen. His friend was obviously in a difficult position and he promised himself he would help her.

That was his promise to her. And he never goes back on his words. Because it was their nindo.


	5. Chapter 5

There were many times in a day where Kakashi would regret agreeing to taking the mantle of Hokage. He had approximately counted 45 different instances throughout the day when he would lament his times as a simple shinobi (if there was any time he could have been considered a simple shinobi). On tougher days where he had to deal with many meetings with an insane number of people getting on his nerves and a never ending amount of papers to read and sign, he would sigh as discreetly as possible as much as 278 times a day with a rate of 24 times per hour. On those working hours, he hated the job. Times didn’t run, it jumped. An hour became minutes if not seconds. Not a moment to open up his favourite books to take a break. He was pretty sure he had aged at least twenty years under his mask in the past two years he had been in office. By the time, he resigned, he would be ready for a retirement house. 

He wondered how anyone could dream to be in his chair. The job was, in his mind, a way to sell your soul to the Devil in exchange of a funny hat and a customised cape. He wondered why his sensei, his old friend and his student were all so eager to have them. You had to be crazy to want it so bad. Hell! For what he knew, probably only crazy people could handle it. The pressure to provide, knowing everything, see the big picture in every move, taking decisions that would impact the lives of many could make anyone crumble. Was the position worth all the worry and stressed that came with it? 

Well, yes. 

Even in his worst day, he loved to know that his efforts would protect his people in a meaningful way. The passion that enduring the most difficult discussions or taking a difficult decision for putting the villagers at bay from any risk was what he loved doing. Bringing security. It was what his father had installed in him: a shinobi had a duty to protect first and foremost. It was at the core of every single ninja, the desire to protect what was precious to them. They endured because they loved. They gave their lives for the village to protect it. It was this passion that animated all the previous Hokage before him and he was sure the one that Naruto had in him making him hopeful for the future.

However, when he saw Hinata Hyuga entered his office that day with a somber expression, in a full Clan attire, a small yellow scarf balled up in a tight fist and a visibly tensed Nara behind her, he almost envisaged to run out of the window to give the hat back to Tsunade-sama. A low growl escaped him, a habit he had developed over the year or so. Usually it was reserved for complicated meetings with high dignitaries or in the occasional festivities he had to assist against his will with important people. Sometimes for Naruto when the knucklehead ninja would pester him about anything and everything but never the sweet Hinata. 

He would have had a hard time believing this morning, that it was this meeting that would make this day, and probably the following ones, some of his worst day to come to the office. He was aware that every Hokage have had their fair share of problems to confront. Sarutobi had a war, but also the aftermaths of a tragedy to deal with, his sensei the invasion of there village and the released of a Tail beast or more recently Tsunade had to handle a high proficiency criminal organisation and a war against crazy powerful enemis to lead. His burden was to recover from those incredible hard times and to instal a long-lasting peace for future generation to prosper. 

If peace wasn’t an easy thing to obtain, maintaining it was a never ending headache. Rebuild the destroyed village, soothe the tensions, attend the sicks, cope with the traumas, grieve the dead, trades with old enemies turned allies, established strong foundations to make sure such a violent occurrence never happens ever again.

When Hinata had requested a meeting almost a month ago now, it had been judged moderately urgent. The motif had been the arrangement of her mission schedule, or lack of thereof. Those kind of requests was usually sorted out in a few minutes and deemed non urgent in the system. Being the heiress of the most powerful clan in Konoha, her demand has been upheld to a higher matter, but still he had thought they would just talk for twenty minutes, about her taking on more mission, going back in her team and doing some solo B and A mission to compensate her last months of non activities. He had cleared out an hour to make sure he had a break to finally decompress. 

Unfortunately, this meeting had to be rescheduled. Three weeks ago, he had received mysterious reports of a threat. It had been dealt with and he frankly had forgotten about that meeting with the young woman. It was Shikamaru who had reminded him, pressing the matter, rescheduling it with his secretary. It had been odd if not worrisome that the assistant of the head security would insist so much on seeing the kunoichi, but now that she was in front of him, he understood that he wasn’t Hinata that he saw but the Heiress of the Hyuga.

He addressed her a polite smile under his mask before inviting her to sit in the chair facing his desk. She bowed, greeting him with the appropriate and the right amount of respect, as always her etiquette being excellent. It didn’t ease the tension as she took off the scarf around her neck before sitting, back as straight as a broomstick, her expression a chilling neutral state. Rarely he had seen the young woman so... Hyuga. Behind her, Shikamaru was standing his posture tensed. 

Kakashi sighed. It was 2 pm. He thought of his books in his left drawer gently waiting for him to open. ‘Not today.’ He lamented in his mind.

“I believe your original request was concerning your shinobi career.” He started taking the standard paper form that she had filled. She nodded.

“It was. But since then, the issue has shifted.” She responded eying the corners of the office. A shiver ran through the room. True, she was like every other Hyuga, a sensorial ninja. With a hand sign he ordered the Anbu presents to leave. They materialised before bowing and exiting. As soon the last one gone, the Hokage sealed the room.

No one outside of that door could hear or see anything. They were in the strictest confidentiality. 

The atmosphere shifted, tension loosens as their posture slacked a bit. They were between trust worthy people. Kakashi eyed the young woman in front of him. She was visibly putting in order her thoughts before talking. She seemed upset by something, which wasn’t a good new, but couldn’t find a way to phrase it. And so he helped her talking first :

“I had hoped you wanted to see me to tell me you were ready to go back on mission schedule. Our best tracking team is greatly missing his feminine touch.” She smiled. Her team was always a soft spot for her. 

“I hoped I could have said the same Hokage-sama.” Her smile faded as she directly followed up in the same breath. “I am afraid I only come with bad news. I come today to seek help for my Clan. The past few months, tension has risen up and I fear an insurgence from the Branch side.” There she said it. The truth was out there for them to hear. Kakashi shifted unconfortable in his seat. 

“Did the Elders know that you are here ?” He asked. 

“They are aware that I came to see you to talk about my career as a Konoha shinobi as I had first requested, but no one knows that I am here to ask for your help. Not even my father.” Her answer was formal : she was here as a Hyuga heiress looking for her leader to help her prevent the collapse of her entire family. 

It was a first. No Huyga has ever turned toward an outside help for the running of their politics. They were more than a powerful clan. They were a state in the state. With their own shinobi forced, their inside politics, their outside alliances and separated life. The Branch side extended far outside the walls of Konoha. All sealed. All responding to the Head: Hiashi Hyuga. They had joined the villages as large donors and to deepen the established notion that Konoha was the home of the two most powerful kekkei genkai in the world as well as the jail of the nine tailed beast. They responded to the authority of the Hokage but they could as well ignore it in most of their business outside of Konoha, the deal being a small retribution in every transaction had to go directly to the village treasury. In exchange, the leader of the village didn’t have the right to swoop in intern politics. What happened in the clan stayed in the clan. This was a transgression of the very core of the relationship between the Hyuga and the village.

“When you say insurgence, how close are we from an Uchiha massacre ?” Kakashi asked. The flame in Hinata’s eyes harden as if it was possible.

“The Branch member are on the verge of preparing a coup d’état. It had been reported, violence and repression against clansmen and women alike from elders and the men under them. We are on a very very perilous balanced right now. Discussion are as we speak share to decide the future of the clan and his face. The Main side is very well aware that something is on the verge of exploding and are provoking again and again. They are waiting. At the first sign of violence they will unleash the seal on anyone in the estate with it. It will be a bloodshed. 

“A civil war.” Shikamaru finished grimly. 

This time Kakashi sighed loudly. This was... this was not needed right now. A sharp pain of stress pulsed right on his brows.

Looking at his two ninjas, his fast minds worked hard on what consequence, such a predicament could cost them. Other than a terrible massive human loss if a civil war came to happen, it would weaken alliances, possibly loosing definitely the Byakugan, surely for the village becoming vulnerable to certain threats the Hyugas were dealing for them which meant new enemies. Let’s face it, the loss of a consequential financial support they absolutely needed right now. They barely survived the almost complete annihilation of one massively powerful clan. And again, the consequences of having a sole survivor, not very well mentally supported, almost cost them everything. Sasuke did became crazy for a time and wanted to destroy the village. The Hokage didn’t want that. Ever. Again. If anyone with there all seeing eyes was coming to be all revengeful against Konoha, he wasn’t sure they could go back up. 

Hinata surely wouldn’t. It also came down to her protection too. She was clearly in a difficult position, but if the Main came to fall down, her head as well as her sisters and father would be the first to fall. She was scared it would come down to this. She didn’t want to die by the hand of her family. She didn’t want them to touch a hair of her beloved sister. She didn’t want to stand in between two sides she deeply cared about, but when it came down to her sister, she would burn everything on her way to keep her from harm. The idea made her sick. 

Sometimes at night, she would have nightmares about the outcome. She would see angry byakugan eyes and her sister’s bloody corps being dragged by ominous branded figures. She would see her father screaming in pain and bodies on bodies of clansmen branded and unbranded alike with the compound burning as a sinister background. The ominous presage was frightening. 

“What can we do?” Kakashi asked. He looked at her visible distressed. In an uncharacteristic manner, he reached for her hand. He knew what it was like to feel so powerless in such a difficult circumstance. She looked at his extended hand toward her hesitant.

“I have a plan. I need your opinion on it and I came to ask you to have my back if it fails. I just want my family to be at peace and for them to stop hurting so much.” A sob strangled her voice. “There are a lot of young children that will need a home if it came down to the worst outcome. And my sister too. I want them to be sure they will be safe and cared for. Not hunt down for their eyes or to be branded or killed. I just.. please help them.” Her voice that was, until now so strong and absolute failed and turned into a desperate plead. She was begging. Shikamaru’s hand flew to her shoulder, squeezing it gently. Her glossy eyes flew to his face as a resolute stares pinned her down in her chair. He looked at their leader with seriousness as he nodded. 

“Hinata, you can trust us.” Kakashi assured. “Nothing will happen to them.” She took his hands closing her eyes tight nodding grateful a single tear falling on her pale face. Shikamaru’s tightened his squeeze a little before letting go taking a seat next to her. She turned her head to recomposed a little rapidly sweeping away the last trace of tears from her eyes before turning back her head the hardening flame of justice back in her stare. 

They will do this together. 

Kakashi put his chin on his joined hands. A quick look on his left, he saw Shikamaru’s brain working extra hard. They all had the same look passion animating them. 

They protect. 

They endured because they loved their people. They were shinobies. 

“So start from the beginning. What is going on with the elders ? What do they want to do about the heir situation ? And what are you planning to do ?”


	6. Chapter 6

There were moments in the life of a Shinobi that were harder than the other. In her short life, Hinata had already experimented many of those instances: losing her mother, living through the harsh treatment of the Hyuga education, the Pain invasion, the war. Losing Neji. Sacrifices and suffer were what rhythm her life. Sacrifices of self, of friends and family for a greater sake, for the clan and for the village. She had always known the reality of her condition and for a long time she had accepted it but even the most perfect soldier was behind the strongest armor a simple human made of blood and bones. 

The Hyugas were the perfect soldier. Neither cold or hot, always perfectly neutral in their stand and attitude. With perfect techniques and all seeing eyes, they were the perfect image of an unshakable force for any outsider.

Many people knew she was too soft hearted for this world, too human for her role, for her family. Her eyes too warm, her voice too sweet, her emotion too loud on her soft face. For as shy and quiet as she was, she had always been too radiant, too expressive, too much. Hours of educations, lessons, etiquettes and training could seemed to erase these traites of her.Behind tears, sweat and blood her radiance never seemed to diminish. It seemed to become stronger after the day Naruto Uzumaki came into her life after one fateful event and a shredded red scarf. An ever present smile was on the back of those shining, iridescent nacre pupils and a glow seemed to always shine through her skin. 

As a matter of fact, Shino didn’t remember an instance where his female teammate didn’t embody the meaning of her name. He had always found funny enough that she had been called a sunny place as it revealed to be so pin point of who she was. He never catalogued her to be like him, someone of the shadow. She was just too bright. Like the moon piercing through the darkest night shining a soothing beam in the cold of the uncertainty. If her brightness was quiet, silent and sometimes challenged by hardship of life, it never went away. So much, he thought it was unshakable. He knew as far as he was aware the world will one day see it. Her world will one day recognize the warmth of her aura. She would shine through the densest cloud to illuminate everything and he will finally see what he had been looking for his whole life. She just needed some help for her to be aware of this about herself. She could have everything in the world if only she realized how much of a light she was in others life. In his mind, she was one of those people that deserved everything life could give. 

However, she wasn’t warm anymore. Her movement stiff, her look hesitant. Her eyes didn’t shine. They took this light grey color no longer bearing their characteristic nacre shade of lavender. Her beauty, while remaining the same, didn’t have the same impact or the same inviting gleam. She looked like an ice statue moving among living men. This light that was so constant was disappearing. And it was heartbreaking. 

Nothing could have prevented the scene that had unfolded right there, in the middle of the Main Street. An uncommon silence of the busy street was reigning. All four members of team 8 stood frozen, in shock at what just happened, incomprehension in their eyes.

None of them spoke, unable to explain what had just happened. The commotion around them amplified the awkwardness as tears gathered in Hinata’s Byakugan active pupils. She was trembling, looking horrified, keeping her hands close to her chest. The constant buzzing sound around Shino was astonishing loud and menacing despite their master trying to calm them down. At his side Kiba and Akamaru looked at her silent and shocked.

Time had stopped. 

People had gathered around them, at first witnesses, but then commoners curious about the sudden crowd of people around the notorious closed team. Whispers and ushered questions passed around them questioning the strange scene in front of them: On the ground, Shino was firmly keeping his limp arm closed to his side as Kiba was at his side supporting his weight while Hinata three feet away was keeping next to her heart an offending hand. It was easy to deduct what had just happened but the reason was on everyone's mind: why ?

Taking a step forward, Hinata tried to come up with words to explain herself and her actions but none came out. Unfortunately, her sudden move closed the two men to slightly move back. A simple gesture that any Byakugan would have picked up.

“It is okay Hinata.” Tried to reassure her Shino as he stood up. She tried to take another step, but the buzz around the hooded man intensified increasingly becoming more and more sinister. The young woman knew better than to approach. He inwardly swore between his teeth. How long hadn’t he been able to control his bugs? Never before, they would have behaved in such a way and threaten her, but he could feel them fervent need to keep her away from his hurting body. 

“I am sorry Shino, I-I...” Word flew out of her mouth like a river of sorrow as she desperately wanted to convince her regret. He shook his head, trying more than ever together to understand that he wasn’t mad. He just wanted to understand what was heaping but then as he opened his mouth no words came out. It was too late. The deed was done. Against him, his best friend was visibly in a state of shock. The usually boisterous and talk active friend was reduced to silence. 

Rarely the bug user felt this powerless as he saw the light flicker to death with every tear falling down her eyes.   
She felt suddenly too hot under their questioning stares. Her distorted vision looked at their figures the closed Tensuku widely visible under his skin. It was so blatantly blaming. She couldn’t help but clench harder her hand. But as if life couldn’t be crueler then it already was, her world suddenly appeared out of nowhere, his voice overpowering any other. She snapped her head, the crowd around them finally materialized in her head. Inquiring stares and whispered offenses punctuating her inexplicable moves. But his voice was louder than any of them. 

Her body moved by itself as she disappeared in a cloud leaving a mystery in her shadow. 

“ Wow Shino, are you okay? “ Naruto boisterous voice pierced through the eery atmosphere seemingly snapping the remaining of team 8 out of their trance. Pressing a bit more against Kiba, Shino let his head slightly hang on his shoulder before readjusting his glasses on his noses and turning toward her world.

“ Yes… “ He answered enable to say more too shocked to voice his normal verbal tic. 

“ Why all the commotion? “ Asked Sakura behind him. He didn’t even see that she was there his mind wandering a thousand miles to everything that just happened. Kiba filled them in, visibly shaken up too. Sakura as soon as aware been down to heal the Shinobi’s arm.

“ I would have never taken Hinata as someone able to attack her team. “ Sai voiced out loud. A general chill passed through the four Shinobi as they turned a hard glare at them. “ Hey, watch out what are you saying. “ Kiba spat “ She didn’t attack us. Don’t you dare say she did! “ A kunai materialized in his hand as he threatened the poor boy. Naruto interposed in between his two friend restraining the dog user a bit forcefully. 

“Of course he didn’t mean. Dude, calm down would you ?“ The crazy look in the dog nin calmed down as he lowered his blade, but the silent warning was still lingering in the air. Sai couldn’t be aware, but he once again notes in a place in his mind the interesting commotion around the heiress and visibly the dynamic of her team. There was one Shinobi cell in Konoha that everyone envied and it was team 8. Team Kurenai. The impeccable trio. The Dream Team. 

The rookie nine had been already well known amongst the village’s Shinobi division. It was bound to happen from the get go as it was composed, with few exceptions, with the heirs and heiresses of the most influential clan of the village. Their generation had already been remarkable at graduation. Now all grown up and with years of experience and after the war, the original three teams were the well-known faces of Konoha’s Shinobi force. However, one was particularly remarkable beyond only his reputation: the elite tracking team.

Maybe not a powerhouse with leading figures such as team seven or mastermind in stalling opponent like team ten, but their abilities to track and collect information had no comparison. The four members all together aligned all of the human senses, bringing it to a superior level. Added to that was their strong bond they were unstoppable. In the field the quartet worked as one and unique entity combining their strengths and compensating their weaknesses, communicating without words moving as if they shared one unique mind. They were efficient and quick to execute missions ranging from a simple gathering of infos to track down and neutralized criminals. Outside of the field, true links of friendship built of years of growing up together, caring and relying on each other, going through hardship and victory shaped them to the person they were. True best friends. Their clashing personalities coming together to bring the best out of every member of their group. They were siblings.

Insinuating that Hinata had attacked them wasn’t just a treason from a fellow Shinobi to an another but a prejudice to the integrity of their entire team and who they were as a cell. No, she didn’t attack them. It was a cry of help. Something was happening to her and she was desperate. 

A shiver ran through Shino’s spine. What could be happening for his friend? When did she fall so far from them? What had tarnished her light?

His gaze automatically fell on the blond ninja that for one was really silent, staring intensely at the empty space that Hinata left an unreadable expression on his face. Could he be the reason? What had he done? Last time he saw them together, he had been more than charming, he even looked eager to see her. However, they were all eager to see her and her comportment changed way before that. 

It was different for quite some times now. Since she stopped coming to mission with them. They didn’t get a lot of information about that, not that they didn’t ask, but it was reduced to clan matter. As heirs themselves from their own clan, they knew what he meant and secrets needed around it. They, however, had been assured it was a temporary situation to not alarmed them further. They felt amputee from a member going to mission without her and they didn’t feel comfortable behind able to adapt so easily going on the field without her. 

What they thought was a temporary solution for their friend to attend clan matter had lasted for over four months. Too long in any Shinobi career. Four months of inactivity, four months where their field experiences were improving without her. They wanted her back.

“Hey! Quit the staring !“ Sakura snapped at the crowd still around them as they dispersed in a cloud of gossip. Shino groaned. No doubt, the rumors something happened to team 8 was already everywhere in the village. He felt very tired out of sudden.

“Have you done something to her ?“ Kiba’s voice full of venom called out suddenly Naruto that was still keeping him in a firm grasp. The concerned man looked at him, puzzled taking a step back. 

“Why would I do anything to her? “ He countered back, angered at the insinuation. What was that again with him hurting Hinata? He had never actively and willingly participate in any of her misery! Why all of the sudden they accused him of being such a bad friend? She was one of his precious people for gods sake!

“Kiba! “ Shino’s warning was loud enough for the dog in to not speak further, but his animosity toward his comrade did not diminish. A low growl from Akamaru seemed to prove his point. They were not on a friendly term. Again, secrets

The building frustration inside, he was growing with each word unspoken in between the two men. Worth, Sakura seemed to be able to understand what they weren’t saying shooting glares and stares exchanging incomprehensible information. He had enough. He was going to find the heiress and see if she was okay.

Activating his Sage mode, he easily localized her in the forest near the Nara’s territory. ‘Again with Shikamaru.’ He noted bitterly. He almost took off when a firm grip on his shoulder stopped him.

“Leave her alone. “ Sakura advised her voice strangely soft.

“Why? Because you also think I am the worst thing that could happen to her ?“ He shot back fury and hurt fulling his words. She looked guilty for a moment before shaking her head. 

“ I think it is better for her to have some peace, alone. “ She responded. He judged her without saying a word before finally stopping himself. He supposed she was right. It didn’t sit right in his heart, but he knew Sakura was probably right about those kind of stuff. She usually was. 

As almost on queue an ANBU materialized in the middle of the small group bowing slightly to acknowledge them before turning toward the Jinchuriki to indicate him that he was summoned by the Hokage. Feeling strangely defeated, Naruto resigned himself to let aside his personal matter before taking off to the Hokage tower without saying his goodbye leaving behind him a group of visibly hurt people.

Missions were the best thing for him to get his mind of this Hinata problem. He could concentrate on his task and empty his mind to better confront it later. It usually helped him with his problem. Passing through the door, he saluted his former Sensei and Shikamaru posted next to him reading the paper with a frown. Kakashi looked at him with his usual coolness, but with a slight tremor of stress on the edge of his salutation. 

“So what is the mission? “ He asked, looking around a certain tiredness lingering in his attitude.

“We are just waiting for your partner. “ Calmly indicate Shikamaru looking up. His brown eyes didn’t look as aloof as they used to the blond ninja noted. It was usually the case when…

“Excuse me for the wait…“ Her voice chilled him as he violently turned on his heels. Their eyes met in a second.

“ Hinata! Just in time.“ Greeted Kakashi getting up from his chair.


	7. Chapter 7

Panic attacks were a frequent symptom of PTSD once Ino told her. 

It hasn’t been an off-comment her friend had gave her around a conversation. It had been a silent confession. About herself. About a lot of those like her that was traumatized by the war. It was a confession about what the Rookie 9 was going through. The silent dark effect that a bunch of seventeen years old were having. 

Behind those words was also anger. She was so angry all the time, she often lashed out at the smallest inconvenience. Hinata could remember her world filled with rage, injustice, and helplessness. She was so angry at the Hokage, Madara, those nameless people that had them fight battle after battle, treating injuries after injures, seeing people die under their fingers. She was mad at the world they were living in and the people were asking her justification for this rage.

« Because I am having panic attacks at the hospital while treating patients and I can’t catch a fucking break. Because I am a seventeen years old war veteran who just lost my dad and friends. Because even though we are at peace, I don’t feel any reason to be joyous right now. I feel like I am dying every day a little bit more. I see people dying and suffering. I know, I am a Ninja and we endured but hell, I am human too. » She was crying pouring out every bit of frustration voicing something Hinata just pushed back in the back of her mind. 

Yes, they were Ninja. Yes, they endured. But sometimes the sacrifices of their youth and innocence was just too much for them to handle all at once. They knew they weren’t the first or the only one but it didn’t diminish the pain they felt. It was disturbing remembering they were barely adults and already were traumatized by such major life events. Hinata herself wasn’t even seventeen. Unconsciously she had touched the scar under her left breast, an unwanted sensation resurgent from a place she had once again pushed back in the back of her mind. 

Now wasn’t the right time to deal with that. Now her friend Ino needed her help grieving and moving on. She couldn’t crumble at the same time, one of them had to be upright and ready to listen or they would just collapse together in a crying mess.

However, maybe it would have been okay to cry. To crumble like everyone else two weeks after the end of the war. To not push through the trauma and keeping it bottle up and burry in the back of her consciousness with every little thing. She didn’t have the time to deal with it. Maybe it would have been for the best if she had taken a minute for herself and not losing it two years later as her clan was collapsing on himself. 

If until there she only had headaches and stress-induced nausea, a new symptom caused by her overhaul exhaustion had this very morning startle her awake. Those dreaded violent panic attacks had shaken her and her poor heart leaving her paralyzed on the floor. She felt like dying once again, agonizing on her bedroom rug crying silent tears.

Hanabi had found her much to her dismay as the young girl just screamed for someone to help her sister. Heavy breathing, her head was spinning, her whole body shivering. It was everything she had envisioned and worst. She knew she was at the end of her rope. 

A cold hand reached out for her neck and a pulse of a soothing chakra ran through her veins. Her breathing slowed down as her frantic eyes looked all around her to see what was happening. Hiashi was looking at her with worry, his hand glowing a soothing green chakra at the base of her neck. Hanabi next to him was looking at her tears in her eyes asking thousand of questions. Behind them, a myriad of clansmen was looking at her and inspecting the room looking for any sign of aggression. 

The distraught questioning of her sisters was pounding in her head. So many people seeing her in this state of helplessness. That was just embarrassing. She wanted all of them to disappear to leave her alone. For them to stop looking at her. Forever.  
Time went morphed in a blur after that. When any pieces of evidence of a direct attack were pushed out, she had isolated herself far from her home, running away from her chores. She avoided every pair of Byakugan eyes, every cold touch, every question, every voice like the plague. She wanted to be alone. To reflect. To cry. Her mind was in a space she felt very treacherous for her safety. Conscious to a default that her sanity was little by little thinning, stretching into an impossible tight stretch ready to snap.

She didn’t even saw Shino when she attacked him. Her body reacted by itself but the regret and the guilt were almost immediate. She ran away once again. Fleeting the scene. She couldn’t support the hurt in their eyes and the questioning stares. And the crowd. No, she had to go.

Her body just stopped tumbling out of time. Curling on herself, she let herself took a break for what felt like the first time in an eternity. Air-filled her lungs. Her mind emptied. She was exhausted. 

She was so damn exhausted. Everything was a mess. She was a mess. Her clan was chaos and confusion. Her plan was in motion but it was a very dangerous plan and she wasn’t sure she had the shoulder to go through all the motions all by herself. She was under so much pressure. Every day, she felt on the edge. It was like watching everything collapsed in slow motion with tide arms behind her backs. She felt powerless.

She had against her, older men and women who had spent their entire life completing and calculating the world around them to have everything they ever wanted. She was fighting against something so corrupt and evil. It looked on the paper crazy and impossible. And at the same time, she was having a mental breakdown? It was a nightmare.

A cold snoot touched her hand. Opening her eyes, a small dog looked right at her with a surprised face. She saw him before on the battlefield often near Kakashi or someone from team Seven. Which meant one of them wasn’t that far. She looked around for a familiar signature but picked up nothing.

« Kakashi asked for you. » He talked. He assessed her with a critical stare before adding with more compassion. « But we can stay here for a few more minutes. ». 

She nodded gratefully. She watched as the small pug sat next to her looking bravely at their surrounding. She looked at him for a few minutes before he put his small paw on her right hand. « You can pet me for four minutes. » He finally conceded jumping on her laps. A small ‘thank you’ breathed out of her lips as she engulfed him in her arm, burying her tired head in his fur. The slow beating of the small heart in the dog's chest was comforting in the way only an animal companion could be. She ran her finger through his fur tracing an unknown pattern, pressing her digit at a different rhythm.

This felt…nice. 

Passed the four minutes time frame, without a word, she stood up the dog still in her arm, and diligently went back to her duty. 

Her world came crashing back to reality faster than she had anticipated as she entered the Hokage office. Blue eyes plunged deep into hers as she felt her whole body shivers, the cold grip on her heart painfully narrowing around her vital organ. Hinata unconsciously tightens the hold she had on the Ninken as she felt her breath hitched in her throat her mind running at high speed about what was happening. 

What was the meaning of this? 

Now in the office and with a Naruto in full-field attire, she almost wished Kakashi had called her out for punishing her for attacking her teammate in the middle of the Main Street, not that she was sure he was already aware of that mishaps. She barely registered her superior calling her name as her eyes finally left the blond one. Pakkun jumped out of her arm to stroll down toward his master that was now frowning at the dog.

“You getting too comfortable with my Kunoichi” The grey man scolded the dog that day on his desk. “Hinata, he is not a puppy that you carry around.” Almost immediately the young woman bowed looking alarmed. 

“I am sorry Hokage-sama, I overstep my boundaries.” She apologized lowly. The man shook his head glaring at the dog. 

“No worries. It is Pakkun’s fault. He knows better than that.” The dog rolled his eyes before poofing out of existence.

Stepping in fully in the office, she eyed Shikamaru that was looking at her intently. Her brain almost instantly shut down any personal struggle, rewiring itself on Shinobi mode. Standing next to Naruto, she looked at her Hokage giving him her undivided attention. He assessed her for a few seconds, eyeing her very appearance before making a sign to Shikamaru. 

“The Damiyo requires you at the Capital. “ He finally spoke. Both Shinobies left an eyebrow looking surprised. 

“Me ?“ Eloquently voiced the blond ninja pointing at himself. Shikamaru let an irked groan escape himself before throwing at them a scroll that she easily caught. 

“No. He asked for Miss Hyuga.“ He specified looking at her. A shiver ran through her spine.

“Did he personally requested to see me ?“ Her voice went colder than Naruto ever remember hearing her. He looked at the scroll in her hand and then at her face. She looked like an Hyuga and not in the right way.

“He asked for a Konoha delegate. I choose you. » Tension filled the room, chilling the atmosphere. Hinata’s neutral face went rigid.

“ Hokage-sama, I thought we agreed on a leave.“ Her voice could cut some throat with the stillness in it. 

“This particular mission doesn’t go against that leave.“ He countered looking as unbothered as he used to. However, the tremor in his left pupil wasn’t fooling the grey-eyed woman. He was also on edge, observing her reaction. He knew about her mental state.

“ Naruto, you’ll be her bodyguard.“ Shikamaru intervened stepping in. He didn’t like the battle of stares his friend and his bosses were participating in. The blond ninja looked around skeptical. The tension in the room was too much. Never he thought he would witness the petite Hyuga confront head on his former sensei. What was putting them under so much tension for just a trip to the Capital?

“Why did you choose us ?“ The Heiress didn’t beat around the bush anymore. The underlined question still ringing clear and loud. 

“As insightful as ever Hinata. I need you to negotiate an agreement with the Economist of the Damiyo. The help that had been promised to us for the war effort had just been cut by half, I want you to found out why and to renegotiate the agreement.“ He explained further. “You are the diplomate and Naruto will be your golden boy. He is still very appreciated in the Capital and I am sure this will be an excellent training as a Hokage-to-be.“

A trip to the Capital and negotiation time. That meant two to three weeks depending on how difficult the Economist was going to be. All that time far from her clan. She could still say no. That mission, requesting her at that peculiar time. It was too much to be a coincidence. It wasn’t a part of the plan they had agreed upon. Well to be exact none of the two men were particularly fond of her solution but still, they had agreed to let her do it with little interference in it. But that mission. Sending her away for an extended period. That was a Shikamaru move. Was he trying to outsmart her?

“Naruto, wait outside for a minute. I need to talk about some details with Hinata.“ Kakashi finally spoke seeing her deep thinking. The blond ninja once again looked around the room ready to protest but upon witnessing the wariness of his comrade he decided against it. He felt the young woman had actually a lot to talk about and it wasn’t his place to protest. Well at least now. He could still try to get her to speak to him later. Much to his surprised, Shikamaru followed him closely exciting the office.

As soon as the heavy door closed, Hinata let down her mask openly showing her distress. 

« Hokage-sama, are you trying to evict me ?“ She pondered looking alarmed. Kakashi shook his head lifting his hand in surrender. 

« Hinata breath. This is nothing of sort.“ He tried to reassure her.

“ Then what it is? Why do you need ME to go and with Naruto out of all people available!“ Her breath came short again. Multiple scenarios of what could be happening next ran at high speed right in front of her eyes. 

“ I choose you because you are competent. I need a noblewoman to go negotiate for Konoha. Not a simple shinobi, not an expert in economics but you. If anything came out good out of your education is your faculty to navigate throughout those high spheres as one of them but a ninja as well. You fought in the war, you lived through the destruction and the rebuilding of the village. Who could be better for them to understand we need that money? You are the best choice to represent our people.“ Kakashi finished his heartfelt speech by taking her hand in his squeezing it to give her courage. 

She looked down at their joined member. It was beautifully put and in many other circumstances she would have said yes without any objections, however :

“Kakashi-sama. As much as those words meant a lot to me, I don’t think I am qualified right now to be a good negotiator. I don’t think I have the mental capacity right now to be the best to represent Konoha.“ She admitted truthfully. She couldn’t go. She physically couldn’t see herself leaving the estate for more than a few hours. 

“ Your father requested for you to take the job.“ Finally, Kakashi confessed. “He is worried that your prolonged stay at the compound is affecting you negatively.“ 

“ He talked to you about my panic attack?“ She concluded retracting her hand from him. Shame crawled up her arms. Her superior nodded. 

“ He asked me to make you an official diplomate. I told him I would discuss it with you.“ She couldn’t keep the tears at bay. It was humiliating. Her father once again didn’t see her as strong enough. She knew she wasn’t. She felt very weak but to know after all this time he still didn’t trust her enough to deal with the Elders together. That was a hard hit to digest.

“I refuse to run away.“ She whispered angrily drying her tears with a stiff finger. She felt so embarrassed. 

“You don’t. This isn’t a getaway but a call from your village to do your duty as a noblewoman of Konoha. This is a clan head's job.“ He pointed the scroll in her hand. She shakily opened it reading carefully the information about the people she was supposed to meet and the different data that was going to be useful to tip the scale their way. She carefully memorized every piece of information, already planning the research she needed to do to complete her view.

She looked exhausted. Something inside of her was dying and Kakashi secretly hoped that some alone time with the blond ninja could save it from completely vanishing.

Yes, he hated her plan. It was so stupidly dangerous, he had a hard time still understanding how Shikamaru and himself couldn’t found a way to counter it but even with all the data and countless night thinking about it, he couldn’t propose to her a solution that didn’t imply major death or other endangering of the integrity of the village. Her solution was the only one that minimizes the risks. But she was perishing due to a hit. Every day a little bit of her was dying and it was so…unnatural. The older man knew about it. He saw it in himself at a certain time but he was lucky enough to have people to put him out of his misery. He didn’t doubt Hinata had people too but her tendency to push everything imaginable before herself made it difficult for others to reach out. Hell! If anything hearing about those panic attacks only reinforced his concern about her mental health. It was sneaky but he felt that at this point only Naruto could bring her out of this despair. 

“I’ll do it.“ She finally gave up retuning her tired gaze on the older man. He nodded. “ However this is going to be my last mission.“ She added. Kakashi didn’t conceal his surprise. What was that? 

“I... Let’s face it, I am not returning to the field even after all of this is done. The Elders, whatever the outcome of what we are doing are not going to let me live my life as a kunoichi anymore. I met who will probably be my future husband last week. And none of the men I met will want me to continue to risk my life on missions“ 

“ You didn’t mention that.“ The masked man groaned not liking to be taken by surprise by such news. 

“ I am sorry.“ She apologized bowing. “But to appeased the tension, the consul decided to have my sister or I married off to a member of the Branch. I already accepted. If I come to be chosen as Head, a Branch member, even branded at my side could show a unified front to the rest of the clan. This doesn’t change my plan in any case. However, if I come to be married to any of the men I met, my carrier as a kunoichi will have to come to term.“ 

“ And you said yes to those conditions?“ 

“ I assured a truth for any outcome. Even if Hanabi has the title, my children will have a chance to be the leader of the clan as long as she found love outside of the compound. The prospect to have a Branch member one day at the lead already improved greatly the relation between the two sides. »

Yes, the outcome was undisputedly great but the sacrifice was definitely too much for the Hokage. How could she be so okay giving out this much? He sighed putting his head in his hand. Damn those Hyuga.

“ What about your team ?“ He mumbled in his beard. The visible flinch of her body told him it more than he needed. 

“ I… I attacked Shino. It was a mistake, I was having a…“

“ Don’t bother. As long as he doesn’t come by himself to report an incident nothing happened.“ He stopped her. He didn’t want to hear it. Unless she killed the boy or severely injured him: he didn’t want to hear it. That would be one too many bad news for the day. “ Go on your mission and we’ll talk about your situation when you’ll come back. If by that time you are sure about your retirement then I’ll give it to you but until then, don’t close yourself to any possibility.“ He made a move to call Shikamaru and Naruto.

The door instantly opened letting the two men entered. She didn’t need to turn to feel two blue eyes drilling holes in the back of her head. His warmth was next. He stood close to her, his arm unapologetically brushing hers sending heatwave in her way.   
“ So when are we leaving ?“ He asked not even turning toward his former sensei. His eyes were not leaving the petite woman next to him, his gaze full of questions. 

“ Tomorrow morning.“ Kakashi responded looking at the interaction. Both ninjas nodded before being dismissed.

The remaining duo watched the couple leaving the office in a heavy silence both praying their little mingling was going to pay off. 

“ I don’t know how to feel about this.“ Finally confessed Shikamaru.

“ Let’s be hopeful. Naruto has his way to make someone come around.“ Kakashi reasoned. 

Yes. If anyone could change the mind of Hinata, it was Konoha number one knucklehead: Uzumaki Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> It has been a bit of time but there you go, another chapter. 
> 
> Olive

Naruto had been extremely silent for the first few hours of their trip and it had been unnerving, to say the least. Looking at him in the corner of her eyes as they jumped from branch to branch, Hinata was trying to put words to describe the unfamiliar expression he had on his face since they had left the village. His normally smiling features were set in a confusing neutral state, his lips pressed slightly in a thin line, the crease on his forehead deepening from time to time as his eyes were going in and out of focus as they traveled avoiding branches and other obstacles almost by reflexes more than attention.

Something was bothering him.

They had left early the same morning, the night still fresh and lingering as they crossed the gates under the boring looks of the Shinobi guarding the door. They hadn't really talked that much upon arriving, exchanging pleasant greetings, mentally checking their gears, and agreeing on the fastest road to join the Capital.  
They had established around three to four days upon arriving at the Capital which gave them, especially Hinata, plenty of time to planned out a strategy to aboard the negotiation with enough room for maneuver to ploy the Economist in their favor. She already had done some research, the scroll that Shikamaru had given her putting enough in perspective for her to have been able to make some complementary research about the current state of the trade of essential supplies such as rice, construction materials, fabrics, and medicines as well as the impact of Konoha and the Forth Grand War.

It was a tricky subject but she hadn't been totally ignorant as the get-go. Quite the opposite as a matter of fact, she had been the one who originally had overview the original signed contract for her father when the peace had first been established two years ago. She hated to admit it but Kakashi was right when he had told her she was perfect for the job, it was practically her job that she was reviewing. The Hyuga clan had always been in charge of being one of the major intermediates with the Capital. As her Hokage never ceased to mention: Hinata was from a clan that was part noble. A large proportion of the Branch side residing outside of Konoha were noblemen and women serving at the Daimyo's court. When the war had ended, it was Hiashi that had been charged to ask for economic help from the Economist. Hinata had accompanied him to this first trip being kept in the shadow of her father but keeping a close eye on the negotiations. It had been the first affair her father had ever inquired her to get involved in: as his daughter yes but also as a war veteran and a fellow Shinobi of the leaf who had just lost her home, her friends, and family. If she hadn't spoken to anyone with great importance directly, her story had touched a lot and her father had used that emotion to leverage a better financial deal for their village. But now she was alone without the older man's presence to assert this confidence and this assurance that she felt was cruelly missing from her. The Economist wasn't someone easy to work with. She just hoped she wouldn't mess everything up and do some good for her people.

She had packed some scroll she hadn't had time, in her already busy afternoon, to read but that wasn't really what had been on her mind as they traveled. It had been Naruto's strange silence. He wasn't with her, in the present and she just wanted to snap him out of his daze. She rarely remembers him being so quiet and not embarking her in some incredible stories of prank or travel or missions. He was just quiet, his body jumping and running from branch to branch in a mechanical fashion. She didn't comment on it as they had left the village thinking he had probably been exceptionally tired. He wasn't exactly what you could have called a morning person. However, this moodiness in his action wasn't leaving and it started to bother the young heiress.

Looking at the sky, the sun was pretty high above their head, and from what she could have count they were running none stop for at least six hours. They could stop for a short break to eat something.

Slowing down, she mentioned to her partner to stop as well. Landing next to her in a thick branch, he looked at her expectedly.

"It is almost 1 pm." She mentioned him pointing to the clear sky and the pale autumn sun. "We should eat something before continuing." She shrugged her backpack off and sat down on the branch. Naruto nodded imitating her.

Taking out her bento, she saw next to it the one she had packed for her partner. Looking at him from the corner of her eyes, she watched him taking out a cup of instant ramen. She felt suddenly very self-conscious about the extra lunch she had prepared for him. She had cooked for them to enjoy a home-cooked meal. With her new responsibilities, she had less and less time to cook or bake anything but exceptionally, she had to wake up an hour extra early. She had just wanted to do that for him but now that it was time to give it to him she had some doubt. It felt weird to give him lunch and she didn't understand why. It wasn't the first time she had prepared a meal for him or they had shared a bento on a mission. It was something she often did for her team. She liked to do that for them and she had moved past being a stuttering mess next to the blond ninja to offer him a dish.

" Hinata, is there something wrong with your food ?" His voice took her out of her train of thought as she turned her head in his direction. She looked at him confused. " You've been staring at your bag. If there is a problem with your food, I can share mine. I packed plenty of cups of ramen for the trip." To emphasize his words, he opened to her his bag almost exclusively filled with a different flavor of instant ramen noodles. A wave of embarrassment washed through her body as an inexplicable blush colored her cheeks for the first time in months. She felt ridiculous. Shaking her head, she took out the second bento, extending it to him.

"N-no… I… (she took a deep breath trying to calm the embarrassment and the red on her cheeks) I am just being silly. I packed this for you. Only if you want of course." She tried to smile off her discomfort but the shame she felt for the way she behaved didn't help. She acted like a teenager again and not in the best way. For gods sake, she was a war veteran. They were friends. She was not a lovesick girl trying to found the courage to talk to her crush. She had found the courage, long time ago. They were close now. 'Hinata stop acting like a mess. He isn't some kind of idolize far away figure anymore. He is a comrade. He is at your side.' She chastised herself.

She watched him take the box from her hand, looking perplexed and in awe. She wasn't exactly ready for this reaction ether. He always was excited whenever she had presented him with a home-cooked meal. Boisterous gratefulness for her and the thing she provided for him, from a simple snack to her support in battle. It was touching and at the same time a bit sad to see him so eager and overjoy for a simple bento. Nevertheless, Hinata was always happy to see him genuinely happy and experiencing those very normal things. She loved the warmth she felt when she saw him smile that radiant grin and see his blue eyes twinkle this appreciation for his friendship and what it brought to him.

That said, she never saw THAT expression on his face before. An extension to the one he had arbored from the one he got when they left the Hokage office the day before. He looked grateful, yes but it wasn't full of energy and as lively as she was used to. The alarm in her head went off. Something was wrong with him.

"Thank you, Hinata." He smiled at her before lifting the lid off the box. The aroma of the meal hit his nostril, awakening his appetite. Unconsciously he licked his lips, watering his mouth from sheer excitement knowing very well that her talent of a cook had little to no compare. Watching her, as she revealed the same content in her bento, he watched her eyes frantically dart back in forth between his face and her meal. She didn't look very pleased, almost worried but said nothing.

Thanking the food, they both began to eat. Hinata hadn't lost her touch when it came to cooking as Naruto noted. The meal was excellent. Simple but very subtle in the flavors hitting the right spot with every bite. He silently moaned in the back of his throat. He missed those bentos. He remembered a time when he had been jealous of team 8. He figured that Kiba and Shino had regularly the privilege to eat Hinata's cooking and that alone was in his mind the greatest injustice in the world. Sakura could barely cook and he was sure she wouldn't make anything for them for the life of them. Rarely were teammates as sweet as Hinata.

"Naruto, is everything alright?" She suddenly asks. He snapped his head toward the young woman. She looked too worried to be embarrassed to ask.

"Why ?" He countered flushing. She looked on the side her cheeks slightly changing to a dusty pink color.

"You've been really quiet since we've left Konoha and it looks like something is on your mind." She explained still looking at the side. Naruto let out a groan rubbing the back of his head.

"Why is it always so easy for you to read me ?" He mumbled under his breath. The ever-present frown on her face deepened.

" I am sorry." She whispered alarmed still not looking in his direction.

" Nothing to apologize for. You've always been so observant. It's like you don't need the Byakugan to see through me or something." He truthfully said to her. She finally turned her gaze toward him awe so distinct in her feature. He looked right back at her, his seriousness marking every word he stated. The pink on her cheeks reddened taking a crimson carnation.

"W…what are you saying ?" She stuttered her hand fisting furiously her chopstick. She felt her heart on the verge of exploding in her chest.

"Because it is true. You don't just look at me. You see me." He added. She felt like fainting. Taking a sharp breath she felt her heart in her chest give out. For a moment, her vision became white as stars danced in her vision, and… she didn't faint. Taking a deep new breath, she blinked out her emotion, turning her head away not being sure to be able to stand up straight for the next five to ten minutes. A cough escaped her throat as she was trying to regain some kind of composure.

Why was he saying that kind of stuff? Why hadn't he realized it until now? Was he trying to kill her with his blue eyes? They were so deep and so full of meaning! And she was supposed to negotiate anything and being a ruthless shark when her legs felt like jelly by the simple feel of his warmth close to her? For Kami's sake, this mission was going to be the death of her. Damn Shikamaru for making her endure this kind of torture.

"I...I don't know what to say. I am glad you think so highly of me." She politely phrased it, keeping a hand close to her chest to calm her erratic pumping organ. She was conscious that she was being overly formal but her manners were the last thread that kept her from reverting to a fainting damsel.

Naruto didn't instantly reply. His eyes focused solely on her face seemingly confused by her sudden stiffness and ceremonious way of speaking. He was flabbergasted by her being overtly uncomfortable with his praising.

"Sure." He just voiced rubbing his back off the neck a bit more thoughtfully, unrolling his finger in his short blond locks. "I mean you are pretty much like that with everyone. You are good at seeing people. What I want to say is that you are really kind." She didn't make a sound digesting his words. Her eyes lost their focus as her emotions unfurled in her chest.  
As if she needed a reminder, she felt like falling in love once again with this man, relieving almost every time he had succeeding in making her head explode with passion and life as well as the million times her heart broke over and over from thousand of instances. All those instances where she just loved him most purely way. This warmth and kindness she yearned for, craved for and he was so willing to hand out. She had wished to be less shy, to have more courage a thousand times. To be more visible, for him to see her and to see this hand she so desperately wanted to extend. He saw and took this hand years too late in her mind, after way too many hardships. But to hear him say those words. It felt like a new realm of vision had just open. She felt so grateful for him and for everything he was. She just loved him.

Founding her voice, she finally looked back and truly smiled this time.

"Thank you, Naruto." She whispered, her voice wavering. His hand paused his movement at the back of his neck as he looked at her in awe. Her smile was so genuine he almost choked on his saliva. What was with those reactions? Why did she look so relieved and grateful for something as trivia as him stating a simple fact? He shook his head. Why was he flushing this hard?  
"Although I mean it. If something is bothering you, you can always tell me. I'll try to help you as much as I can." She reverted to the original topic. He couldn't avoid her all-seeing eyes as he found himself unable to look away.

"I... I'll try to figure it out on my own." He shook his head. She looked a bit taken aback by his refusal to confide but smiled and nodded before returning to her bento.

She was kind.

That was one of the first things that came to anyone's mind when listing her character. Naruto didn't understand such a shocked reaction when he had told her that. Didn't she already know that he sincerely appreciated her? They were a friend for a long time now and he complimented her a handful of occasions like that time he said he liked people like her... just after calling her a dark weirdo. Okay, maybe that instance wasn't the best example. But he did often tell her she was super strong which was true and he never ceased to reaffirm that she is awesome.

'But this is different.' He realized. He never said those compliments directly to her. He never really voiced his gratefulness out loud for this bond they shared. But still, she should know by now. He was sure she had tones of compliments say to her all the time.

"Are you ready to go ?" He asked her, still focusing on his line of thoughts. He watched her getting up nodding adjusting back in place the straps off her bag on her shoulder. Without much words, they took off once again.

Naruto was still lost deep in his contemplation. His conversation with Shikamaru still ringing in his ears. They had been since they had left the Hokage office earlier the day before.

"Keep an eye out for Hinata." Those had been his words. He hadn't understood right away. Why did he need to keep his eyes on her? She was a very capable kunoichi able to defend herself on her own. "I don't mean in that sense." Had groaned the assistant rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Gods this is such a drag. I meant to make sure she is alright, okay ?"

"Why wouldn't she be alright? Is something happening to her? Is she sick ?" Frantic panic rose on his chest. He had guessed something was bothering her but if she was harmed this was more serious than he thought.

"Would you calm down! Look it is not my place to say any of this to you but I am worried okay. She might need help soon. So while you are with her please keep an eye on how she is doing." Looking at the closed door of the Hokage office, the blond ninja had started to process this. He was irritated. Even when he was let in the confidence, they left him in the dark not giving him every piece of information.

"Did she told you everything that is bothering her ?" He had asked barely hiding his petty feelings.

"Yes, she did." The black-haired boy answered not liking where this conversation was going.

"Then why did she need my help and not yours since she confided in you." He finally snapped crossing his arm over his chest.

"Could you cut the crap and stop pouting. Why are you so jealous anyway ?" Shikamaru fired back.

"I don't see why she couldn't come to me for this. We are closer." He muttered under his breath. The Nara sighed loudly. He hadn't smoked enough to endure an oblivious boy right now. The situation was bad enough for him to request an indefinite leave of absence.

"Look she might think that I can find solutions but I know she needs you right now. Just be sure she is okay while she works outside the village. Be present for her." Shikamaru pleaded. His friend assessed him with a critical look.

"Of course I would. She is one of my precious people." He scoffed slightly offended that his friend thought he needed a reminder to paid attention to the girl.

"Oh and while you're at it. Try to learn a thing or two about proper etiquette and negotiations. Hinata is one of the best at those two things. You might want to pick up a few tricks." The Nara had added before being called back in the office.

While it hadn't been the most pleasant conversation he had with his best friend, Naruto had to admit, he had needed it. Hinata was not well and it bothered him that it took him so long to be sure it was the case when the proof was so damn evident and his claim that he was closer to the heiress than most of his friends were not true anymore. He seemed to be the one to know less about the girl than anyone else. That hurt his feeling. The inadequacy he felt growing more and more in his chest. When did she get so far from him?

He remembered a time when she had been constantly in his proximity and in a blink of an eye she was so far away he wasn't sure he knew her anymore. She was so different from the gentle and serene girl that had helped him after the war. This kindness had anchored him back when he had to learn to define himself as something else than just a Shinobi but also as a man. The woman in front of him leading the way was so cold, so stiff. Her smile was less radiant, her eyes duller. She was taking so much step away from what he knew and he didn't know what to think of it.

'I am worried okay.'

She wasn't happy but about what ? Was she in danger? Was it her clan? She hadn't left them and seemed very preoccupied. More than that even, she was panicking. From what Kiba had described as she had assault Shino, she seemed frantic and not in the right state of mind. She seemed relatively normal now if the cold woman could be considered the standard now.

'She could have said something sooner.' The young man groaned in his head. What had changed between them for her not to trust him?

Sighting out loud, he cursed slightly under his breath. This mission was supposed to be a break from all this mess but he was now deep in it and his mind couldn't get around the situation.

Settling to just moving, he diverted his attention to the road staying alert to his environment. Unfortunately for him, since the peace, not a lot of bandit or other threat was present on the main roads leaving the travel quite boring.

They ran until the sun started to set above the threes. Setting the tent and starting a fire, both stayed silent as they bothered themselves with their respective camp chores. Still both deep in their thought they shared their meal in a weird tension that was so uncommon between the two that the blond suddenly felt choked up. He couldn't found in him to tell her anything. It was as if his brain had emptied himself from anything regarding her or any kind of subject.

He watched her openly, as she was reading her scroll, barely eating her food her focus entirely turned on her piece of paper. Her lips were pressed into a thin line and her eyebrows scrunched down in a deep frown. Her hand was slowly stroking a stray of hair that fell right on her naked shoulders. She looked so far in deep in her reading that she didn't even realize he was staring.

A heavyweight fell in the bottom of his stomach as he finished slurping the broth of his instant ramen. He was worried too. Never before he had felt so... alienated from his friend. She was always the sweetest and the kindest to him. It was like he didn't know her at all. Like years of friendship never happened.

He assessed this new person that left him puzzled. She looked the same and at the same time, she was so different. Under the warm light of the fire, he noted the small details he didn't pay attention to before. Like the way, her hand was fidgeting, squeezing on a rhythmical beat anything that came in her palm. Or the constant back and forth her eyes would do as she read her paper, sometimes stopping and going out of focus before returning to the task. She didn't have dark circles but the skin around her pupils was thinning, letting see almost too clearly the network of blue veins under a translucent complexion. And she was so pale, unearthly white, almost like light radiate from her skin. The warm light of the fire didn't diminish the coldness of her light. For a moment, he nearly forgot she was human like him. She didn't seem to belong to the same realm…

" Naruto ?" Her voice snapped him out of his trance. Her eyes full of concern looked at him with worry.

" Sorry I spaced out." He mumbled embarrassed looking elsewhere. He heard her standing up and walking next to him.

"Are you sure you are okay? You've been really quiet since we left." Her voice was filled with worry. That hadn't changed, she still was so selfless.

"Look who's talking." He snapped harshly.

Both froze. That was mean. Plain and simple. He looked up at her alarmed ready to see hurt and tears gathering in her perfect pearly eyes or hearing her scream at him, chastising him for his harsh words but nothing of this manifested in her. Dread filled him as he watched her trait sharpening and the life in her eyes slowly dying out. No hurt, no tears, no emotions grace her features.

" I am sorry. I overstepped my boundaries." She mechanically spoke before taking a step back and returning to her spot, the farthest away from him. No venom in her voice, no sign of any hurt or grudge held against him. Nevertheless, she could have ripped him open with her sharpest kunai, it wouldn't have hurt as much as it did.

Her expression closed off totally after that. No trace of the Hinata he knew or even the one that had prepared him a bento.

Guilt and regret.

The inadequacy of his presence filled him like a poison in his blood. Damn. He needed to get a grip. Shikamaru had asked him to keep an eye on her and until now, he had done everything to push her farthest from him.

Standing up, he shrugged off his jacket before walking to her and enveloping her in it. He didn't wait for her protest as he walked away to found a good spot to look out for potential threats.

" Your nails are turning blues from the cold. You should get some rest while I take the first watch." He threw off as he jumped on a branch. He watched her eyes lingering to the spot he left before her small hand clutched the garment on her shoulder. She didn't deny him as he saw her standing and laying down in the tent.  
Letting a long sight escape him, he let himself slumped on his branch. It was going to be a long trip.

A few hours later, as the night sky grazed the forest in a deep blue light, both ninjas were readied to go. The tension had died down with sleep but there was this lingering feeling of guilt present in the blond's heart. He approached her as she was packing the tent and her sleeping bag. As he arrived a few feet from her she lifted her gentle gaze on him smiling.

"Is there something wrong ?" She asked noticing the deepening of his frown as he looked down at her. Taking her hand and squeezing it, he fell into her alarming dull and tired pearl eyes.

"I just wanted to apologize for being so weird since we left and from snapping at you. I don't have any excuses for the way I acted toward you and I know it worries you but I swear everything is fine." Her eyes widened as she looked at their linked hand.

"It's okay Naruto. We all have our days." She shook her head before smiling back at him with a lifeless but still warm smile. "As long as everything is fine at the end of the day then we are good."

He wanted to deny her statement but her eyes silenced him. He was really sorry and he really wanted her to stop worrying about him so much. But he knew she would never stop. She already gave him an explanation as to why.

'Because I love you.'


	9. Chapter 9

The capital was a few hours away when Hinata required them to stop. Naruto looked at her puzzled by the sudden need for the young woman to take a break. They had been traveling pretty steadily for the past three days and not once stopped or took a break except to eat or set a camp for the night.

The tension of the first day had left as Naruto had fallen back to his usual happy-go-lucky personality and the conversation had gone on smoothly jumping from topics to topics without any major significance. It has been a nice trip with no inconvenience to note. For the most part, a nice and short report to write arriving at their hotel. But now that they were a few kilometers away from the gates, the young woman had to stop.

"Is there a problem ?" He asked as he saw her jumping from the branch she was on to the ground. He followed, watching her intently as she shook her head.

"I need to change my clothes." She mentioned getting a storage scroll out of her bag. The young man looked at her with more confusion in his eyes.

"What's wrong with your uniform? You look great just like that." He mentioned looking rapidly over her figures. A dusty blush humbly covered her cheeks as she tried not to get too flustered by the off-handed compliment.

"They are expecting a Hyuga spokeswoman." She tried to explain mentally forcing herself to not giving into the really nice feelings in her belly she got from his words.

"And that is what you are." He insisted not grasping the need to change. She looked great in her uniform, more than your average ninja if he may add. Lavandes truly complimented her eyes and for once, it didn't hide her figures. Her movement wasn't restricted and the form-fitting clothes showcased her lean and powerful muscles.

"They don't expect to see a kunoichi but a spokeswoman of the leaf." She rephrased. "About ten kilometers from here, two samurais of the Daimyo will meet us. They are the first contact we will have with their leader and indirectly with the Economist. As required to deal with this case, Konoha is sending a spokeswoman and her bodyguard. Not two shinobis. If the first contact they had of me, even though samurai, is a kunoichi it will be perceived as the village wanting to enforce an offer with violence and this can affect the negotiations in our disadvantages." Her explanation made semi-senses for him but he accepted them as they were, nodding his head. He knew Shinobi wasn't exactly adored outside of ninja's village but to the point his teammate had to hide her true identity that was a weird concept to accept.

She pointed out a few bushes and low branches that hid efficiently the spot behind and told him that she was going to change. He nodded once again watching intently, waiting for her to move. She didn't right away, looking at him expectantly. He blinked a few times before a blush violently covered his face. Snapping his head in the opposite direction, he turned his body away from her.

" I-I am… am not g-gonna look. I promise." He stuttered visibly embarrassed. Why was he so slow sometimes! A giggle escaped the young woman's mouth as she took in her arm the fresh clothes.

" I know." She laughed shyly before heading behind the leaves. The blond ninja nodded without saying a word his throat dry. He didn't want to think about what he just did and implied as a red carmine hues colored the top half of his body. Rarely, his ears were so burning hot.

Hinata was a woman.

Call him dense, an idiot, a dumbass, at this point he would gladly agree with all those terms. He would blame it on years on the field where it wasn't uncommon to be naked around other teammates. To bath, to heal injuries, in combat: showing flesh and skin weren't unusual. He didn't think much of it 90% of the time during missions. But that was because a vast majority of the time he was around comrade, shinobi, men. But Hinata wasn't anyone. She was his friend, a kunoichi but first and foremost she was a woman.

Rarely he had been so aware of their different genders and what it implied. The physical difference. He fell on his heels as he passed a hand on his face. Shame washed his brain as he recalled all the time he openly stared at her without seeing the obvious differences. Not later than a few seconds ago, he checked her out and commented. He got Sakura's rhetoric about men unasked and required complements to a woman replaying in his brain as those moments replayed again and again stopping on way to specific details.

'She definitely looks way better than every ninja I know.' He groaned in his head.

" I am an idiot." He lamented low in his beard to be sure she couldn't hear him having his mind blown by his obliviousness. Trying to calming himself, he closed his eyes focusing on the sound around him: shuffling material falling on the forest floor. His head exploded.

Involuntary images filled his brain as he shook them away trying to calm his flaring hormones. Those sound engraved themselves on the shell of his ears forever as, wide-eyed, he listened to the different material interact with her and her environment. He could almost describe every move she was doing. It was an enrapturing experience, feeling so intimate and so forbidden but he couldn't help it, his fine earring picking up every shifting movement. In a religious silence, he secretly collected her sound, memorizing the way she shifted the air around her. His blush calmed down as he returned to his natural sun-kissed complexion, his ear still hard and red as they picked up a bit more of Hinata's marks.

The rustling of leaves signaled him that she was done. Getting back on an upright position he waited for her to signal him she was presentable before turning.

She wore a dark green kimono with a cold mint-colored obi with what he could tell multiple layers underneath to keep her warm. His eyes dart out to the whiteness of her hands clashing with the richness of the green material. He could see the good quality of her garment and the care put into it. Small details on the cuffs and the top of her chest were embroidered as well as the massive Hyuga crest on her back. She looked regal he could say with confidence.

Shrugging on, her backpack on her back she turned to him gesturing him to go. He guessed that they would walk in the main road from now on since traveling through the trees could potentially degrade her clothing. He didn't mind it, he liked to walk. It was better for conversation.

Looking at her from the corner of his eyes, he assessed her mood. She looked...relatively relaxed. More than when they had left Konoha. Her shoulders were down, her chin held up high, and her step lighter. A subtle contrast with how she has held herself three days ago. He had noted the shift a bit more every day as the kilometers between them and their home grow steadily. He didn't know what to do with that information but he still kept it in a part of his brain.

A sudden flash of Pearl white caught his attention as a light giggle echoed in his heart.

'Shit' he swore inside. He felt his ears getting hot once again.

"Do I look so off-putting?" She asked taking a strand of hair in her hand her laugh still ringing in her voice.

"No! Not at all. It is just... you... you... damn it!" He looked elsewhere, embarrassed. "You look different without your uniform." He said lamely. He cringed. What was happening to him? Never he was so self-aware around her. With a critical eye, he assessed once again her expression making sure he didn't offend her with his clumsiness. She never ceased to smile as she pounded his words.

"I guess I do. But that is the point of changing. To present myself differently." She offered. Her hand stroking her long locks came tucking a falling hair behind her ears.

"I get what you told me earlier but still I think, pretending you're not a shinobi is kinda... dishonest?" He wasn't sure of the wording of his opinion but she seemed to accept it as it was.

" I am actually not pretending. They know I am a kunoichi from Konoha and there is no real artifice that can hide that. It is not really about pretending to not be something but presenting what they want to see, what they know. Someone is more receptive to something he is familiar with than something unusual." She explained. He stayed quiet for a bit processing her point of view. It made sense once again but still:

"But it is not really you." He finally voiced out. "I think we bound stronger alliance with people when we present ourselves as honest as possible. It may be harder but the results are more efficient in the long run." He didn't think she had to hide in a way an entire part of her identity to negotiate something. Her years as a kunoichi had built her up to be the woman she was today. Just like him, she had built her strength on experiences and links she had to create and entertain through years of hardships. Minimizing this part of her, that she had worked hard to built just to please some old men sounded just wrong.

She nodded.

"I agree. However, the rules are different in the Capital. They are a lot of prejudice and pride within those men and I can't deny the condescending views they have on the shinobi's world. Honesty might not be enough for them to care." Her voice had dropped a few octaves as anger rose in her chest. She remembered the distinct cold and disdainful looks some of these men had thrown in hers and her father's directions two years prior. They looked disgusted by their simple presence even as the Head of a powerful clan in their village but also in the Capital. It wasn't appreciated that a man had more influences and resources than most in the Daimyo Conseil. Clanhead from shinobi village were usually seen as simple peasants from far away rural village in the capital. Hiashi Hyuga and his daughter looked more regal than most of these men. The Hyuga clan was a powerful one and they were Shinobis. Many had disapproved of their powers.

"Don't worry Naruto." She still tried to comfort him with a smile. "It is just a look. I don't hide who I am nor am I ashamed. I may present myself as one of them but I claim loud enough that I am from Konoha. After all, I am here representing the village, am I not ?" He nodded smiling back.

Yes, she was but in a part of his mind, Shikamaru's warning rang loud and clear.

The conversation was pleasant after that. Hinata asked him about his time traveling with Jiraya and to the place they've been. He had already told her those stories (carefully avoiding the more scandalous parts) at least five times each but she still liked to hear him telling them. She still gave him her undivided attention asking questions and wanting more details about certain aspects, new ones that she hadn't asked before. She loved watching him getting animated as he recalled tales and tribulations he had with his master. He was so fond of the man that even when he dissed the old Sanin she could felt his adoration and admiration rolled off of him. His eyes twinkled a mischievous light and his laughter was light and warm.

She thought she could listen to him all her life and still not be satiated with his voice. He was so full of life. He was like summer. Like a radiant warm beautiful summer sun giving life to everything that it touches. She wanted to take his hand that was so close to hers. She wanted to bask in his sun. Even though the November weather, next to him she felt herself blooming like a rose. She never wanted him to stop talking to her. Ever. He could invent stories, create a new reality for her as long as he was talking to her happily. As long as he was always this man glowing like the sun.

His voice died down silently as he watched her beaming at him. She seemed in her world contempt, listening to whatever he was saying. The smile that bloom on his face was instant. For the first time in months, he didn't felt frustrated and inadequate around her. He was just right. He was back to those days they had spent together during his recovery after the war. When she was with him all the time. He felt this magnetic pull she had on him telling him to reach out for her hand. His finger almost instinctively brushed hers ready to take hers when a source of chakra entered his field of recognition.

Hinata felt it first as her focus shifted to the four new persons emerging from the forest. Two samurais and two large men. Her eyes darted out immediately on the Daimyo sign on one of the men's clothes. She rapidly deducted who they were as they came at their encounter. The two samurais stoped next to the two more frail-looking males before they all bowed respectfully in front of the two travelers.

"Miss Hyuga. It is an honor to meet you." One of the more thin-looking men spoke. The young woman bowed, immediately imitated by her companion extending her salutation as the etiquette required :

"It is our duty to come when our Daimyo call." She straightened her back. The delegation did the same before introduction themselves :

"I am Seji Huruo. The Daimyo asked me to be sure his guest was welcomed as it should. With me, are Iwao Tsuki and Michi Raku from the personal guard to escort you to your hotel and I am sure you recognized Shizuko Hyuga." As on queue, the Hyuga clansman took a step forward bowing low to Hinata.

"It is an honor for us to welcome you within the Capitol Estate." He spoke loudly. Hinata noted that he was more muscular than he looked at first. Not a ninja but someone capable of defending himself and others.

She politely smiled at him before presenting her companion.

"Thank you for meeting us here. This is Naruto Uzumaki. He will be with me for the duration of our stay as my bodyguard as well as Konoha's witness. We will be in your care." She bowed again. Naruto imitated her puzzled by all those ceremonials. The smaller man beamed with delight.

"The war hero himself !" He exclaimed looking at the blond ninja with avid interest. "Konoha surely doesn't spare his best element to protect such a precious persona." He commented sending a blinding smile to the young woman. She smiled nodding not without finding the compliment weird.

"We should be on our way." Suddenly one samurai pressed looking around. Naruto's on guard scan through the area but didn't detect any other chakra signature. He didn't protest though. He was eager to set in his hotel room and sleep away those three days of nonstop travel.

They arrived quite quickly in the villages bordering the capital extending it dramatically. She quite easily entertained the conversation with the assistant, exchanging pleasantries and general information about life at the Court. Behind her, Naruto was keeping an eye out staying silent with the Hyuga clansman next to him. He had given up on having a conversation with the man as he kept answering his very basic question with words answer and didn't show him any other interest other than Hinata.

He noted the intense stare those whites eyes had toward his friends. Not something he was too comfortable with but didn't say anything about it. He didn't know the Hyuga had an estate in the Capital or that a branch of their gigantic clan lived there. He started to see the extent of their influence and how impressive it was to be the heir of such a powerhouse.

It was with delight that Naruto finally flopped down his mattress happy, hours later. After what felt like days of listening to the assistant flaunt the wealth and success of obscure noblemen and other shallow compliments addressed towards his friend he got to take their leave to finally get set in their hotel room. Contrary to his usual missions, his room was one of the most luxurious ones he had ever stayed in. From the high-quality bedding to the polished furniture and rich decorum, he easily felt out of place in so much wealth. He wondered if Hinata's room was as ridiculously ornamented as his.

Almost as if he has summoned her, a soft knock startled him. He easily identified Hinata's chakra behind the door. He rapidly jogged and opened it to discover his petit partner looking fresh from a shower.

"Hey!" He saluted her smiling letting her in. She was wearing more casual cloth and a clean, citrusy smell oozed from her still damped hair. He liked the smell taking a step closer.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner. The reception brought a meal for two in my room." She asked turning to face him smiling.

"Yeah sure." He agreed eagerly. He made his move to follow her but she didn't budge. "Hum... should we go ?" He asked showing her the way out of his room. She seemed to snap out of her little world, a red hue gracing her cheeks.

"Oh hum... yeah s-sorry I was lost in my thoughts." She stuttered looking everywhere but at him. "But you can come later after you settle down and got a shower or something. I was just coming by to invite you." She hurried to the door before bowing lowly. "Sorry for the intrusion. I'll see you later." And she flew out of his room.

He looked puzzled at the now emptied space she had stood in not a second earlier. He chuckled. 'I guess she can still be weird sometimes.' He laughed passing a hand behind his head. He kinda missed those days when she would just blush her feelings to oblivion every time she would see him. He didn't miss the fainting at all though. They had stopped as she grew more accustomed to his presence after the war when they started to hang out more together. Nowadays, rarely there to greet him. Many times on the road he had tried to see it, to provoke the scarlet hues to show on her pale complexion but she seemed immune to him. He almost felt relieved to see her react this way to something he did.

A melancholic sigh escaped his mouth. He missed her.

'She is right there.' He told himself trying to shake the feeling off. It was ridiculous to get emotional over her when she was literally in the same hotel. He had been with her nonstop for the past four days. He will be for at least two more weeks. They were no need to get in his head.

'It is not the same.'

The same voice again. Damn it. Even Kurama was less annoying he groaned. He missed that connection they had built after the war. He missed being close to her and feeling like he didn't have to hide anything. That she didn't hide anything from him either. Maybe he just had to spend some time with her again. It wasn't like he didn't felt anything anymore. They were still friends.

Shaking his head to shake off the feeling before heading to the shower. Just as his friend had mentioned, a hot shower would do good to his tired body. The warm stream of water easily washed away the kilometers he had in his legs and the days of sleeping on the ground. Getting out, smelling like citrus too, he quickly got out and changed into more casual clothes too.

Stepping out of his room, he quickly jogged up to Hinata's room. Ready to knock the door violently opened with a young heiress looking relieved to see him. He grinned at her but before he placed a word she turned toward her room leaving him at the door.

"Thank you for your service but you don't need to stay around. Naruto is here and we would like to enjoy our diner in private." She bowed. Stepping a foot inside, the said blond man turned to look at an army of people flooding the room with boxes and clothes in their hands. What was going on in here?

"But Miss Hinata… We are not done with all these packages and please, at least keep one of our men with you." Insisted a small woman taking a step forward, bowing slightly.

" Naruto is my bodyguard. I am in no danger whatsoever. Really. It is quite late and all of you should go home. I can unpack all this by myself." The petite woman stood up. Her Hyuga eyes almost surprised the blond ninja as they stared right at him. He slightly squirmed under the intense gaze stepping a bit behind Hinata. So that chilling glare was an International Hyuga thing. Not just from their village. Noted.

"We will be in our way then." She commanded making a sign as everyone in the room stopped their activities and bowed in a perfect synchronized motion. Hinata bowed too before stepping aside letting the crowd out of her room.

"Thanks M. Tsuroji; for me and tell him everything he has done for me is more than enough and very much appreciated." She thanked again to the petite women that stayed behind. The lady nodded her head before assessing one last time Naruto and heading out. He didn't miss the snarky little comment about his attire and his lack of professionalism in presence of Hinata or whatever that was about. He rolled his eyes as he was sure his friend heard it too but neither said anything.

"I'll see Miss Hinata tomorrow morning then. Have a great night."

Hinata finally closed the door behind the woman, putting her head on the door. A long sight escaped her as her body suddenly relaxed from a rigid posture. They had invaded her room as soon as she had stepped a foot in the hotel, bringing boxes after boxes, gifts after gifts, and pestering her about the different people she would have to visit and have dinner with. The sudden rush of clansmen and women had suddenly overwhelmed her. She had forgotten the extravaganza that was the Capital and the sudden motion and abrupt irruption had her feeling very underprepared.

"Uh… Hinata ?" Naruto's voice startled her. Her head snapped in his direction. She had forgotten he was in the room with her.

"Sorry about that. Sometimes my clan can be a lot." She apologized, sending him a pained smile. He looked at her with compassion. The look of pure exhaustion she had on her face was anything but telling.

"It's fine." He laughed. "It's not me that had been assaulted with hundreds of people touching my stuff." She laughed too looking at the sheer chaos that her room had become.

"Well, they are quite the ruckus. If I had known the pure mess they would have provoked, I wouldn't have disclosed my location to anyone in my family." He watched her take a box in her hand looking at the scroll coming with it, reading the words of welcoming from noblemen.

With infinite grace, she extracted from the expensive wooden pantry a delicate and rather fragile-looking fan. An awe look graced her face as she opened the object revealing a beautiful work of art on thin paper. Her eyes sparkled with amazement at the object. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she put aside the wooden box. Once again the sheer sound of her evolving in her space, shifting the air around her mesmerized him, now coming with the image of her fanning herself with the object. His eyes seemed to narrow on infinite details like the way her hair would sway away from her face from the motion or the pink undertone of her pale neck. Was she speaking to him because clearly, his mind was elsewhere? Nowhere near their conversation.

The abrupt clap of the fan closing in her palm brutally took him out of his trance. What just happened? He took a step back as his ears once again felt incredibly hard and hot.

'What is happening to me ?' He groaned to himself focusing back on what she was saying.

"Why would I ever need such an expensive fan ?" She was rambling to herself forgetting his presence all over again. He didn't mind. She didn't need to know he was ogling her like some of those apprentice genins he had caught once or twice, dreamingly looking at her.

"Maybe Temari would like it. I should pass it to Shikamaru for him to gifted to her." She thought out loud before turning toward her friend. "Would you like to eat ?" She asked him quite puzzled by his silence.

"I came for that, right ?" He awkwardly answered, his ear still bothering him. She was taken aback by his sudden admittance. Sure, she had invited him only for dinner but she had thought it wouldn't be his only motif to joined her. She looked at him as he took her in for the first time in her room. His face morphed into stupefaction.

If he had thought his room was the epitome of luxury it was nothing compared to hers. He couldn't believe the hotel didn't have given her their most prestigious and luxurious suite. Never in his life, Naruto had stepped a foot in such an expensive bedroom. Everything from the furniture to the painting on the wall screamed wealth and opulence. More than that, boxes on boxes took most of the empty space as expensive Kimonos and Yukatas and other clothes he didn't know the names were in the process of being exposed and ready for the Hyuga heiress to wear for the next few days. The sheer number of people send to assist her to set up all those should have been a clue to how big the room was and she didn't even sleep in here. She resided in a suite. Her bedroom was behind a closed door at the end of the room. He knew she was rich but this exceeded his belief.

She grew uncomfortable. She didn't like his silence nor the familiar expression of realization he displayed.

"Uhm... dinner is over there." She muttered leading him toward a table filled with food and two plates and utensils. He let her guided him between the hazardously lying gifts. The awkward tension from the first day was back. He sensed it as he saw her retreat back to her cold shell.

"If I had known I was still in functions I wouldn't have changed my clothes." He joked embarrassed. Hinata paled, looking at him with panic in her eyes.

" No! Not at all. Please don't think you are here as anything but my friend. I am sorry if all this is just … too much. I understand. It is very overwhelming." She finished her sentences in a whispered her hands clapped around her knees. " I am overwhelmed." She admitted.

Naruto let out a shaky laugh. Her obvious uneasiness toward all the intentions she got calmed him. Why did he react in such a way? He knew her better than anyone in this city and he knew well how amazing of a person she was. He didn't need to act differently toward her.

" Yeah, it is. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. It's just you are so down to earth I tend to forget you are kind of a princess." He smiled reassuringly. She shook her head negatively. She was nowhere near the title of princess.

" It is not usually like this. I don't know what all the commotion is about. And the gifts, and the clothes. It is to believe all those people think I came here naked! I promised, I didn't know it will be this madness." Her rambling was quite cute if he was honest. He didn't remember a time she had been this flustered and vocally mortified about something, someone had done for her but visibly the situation was horrendous in her mind. It was fun to see her so animated he realized.

Taking her hand had the effective effect to shut her up. It was small in his, hard and strangely cold but quickly warming up to his. Her eyes found his and her heart missed a beat. The azure of his pupils watched over her as the clear wind of the ocean. Relax. Breath. In her body two contradictory rhythm set in place. If her brain started to calm down and emptied itself, in her chest, her heart was getting crazy. She had to keep herself from fainting but this hand was anchoring her to the present 'Damn this man and his eyes!' She swore inside.

" I know all that. I am sorry. I am messing up with you but you got to relax a bit." He reassured smiling.

The syllables playfully left his lips in a mischievous tone. The grin on his face was so wide he pierced her chest as full-on laughter bloomed in her throat. All tension left the room as for a few seconds their connexion was back. He had reached her.

His

"Hime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am glad that you found and enjoyed this fiction. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter especially since I planned it to be short but I kept adding more and more insight. It is fun to describe the process of falling in love with a friend and seeing someone in a new light. So hurray! I hope you enjoyed it and I see you in the next chapter.
> 
> Olive


End file.
